Loving You
by Harry Potter you're my hero
Summary: [COMPLETE] Oh God, she thought as she sat up and looked around, Please, please, dont let anything have happened between us. she got out of the bed, and he stirred. What the hell are you doing here Granger! he yelled, Get out! Dramione NOT DH COMPATIBLE
1. Drastic Changes

My first fan fic! Be nice, it gets better.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Drastic Changes**

A girl with frizzy brown hair sat opening a very fat letter. She had been waiting patiently the entire morning, all through breakfast with the six redheaded Weasleys and of course Harry Potter, through a short game of Quidditch, and half a book.

And now, when it came time to open this important letter that she had been waiting for the entire morning, her hands were trembling. Yes, Hermione Granger, master of tranquility in strenuous situations, was so nervous she was shaking.

She could barely keep her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her hands. She pulled the parchment inside out with the greatest care and opened it to read.

Her eyes moved back and forth on the page very quickly while a smile formed on her lips. Letting out a screech of excitement, Hermione ran down the stairs of the Burrow to let her two best friends know the good news.

"Ron! Harry! You'll never believe the news!" She waved the letter out in front of her for her friends to see.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to be Head Girl this year! Isn't that great?"

Ron stood up from the plate of food in front of him and embraced Hermione, giving her a kiss in the process. "That's wonderful news, Hermione. I always knew you would get it! After all, you are the smartest witch of our year."

"Thanks Ron."

"Hey stop it for a second you two. Look at your mum, Ron. Why is she running like that?" Harry was pointing out the window at Mrs. Weasley, who was sprinting to the house.

When she got in the house, Ron asked, "What's the matter Mum? You look like you saw You-Know-Who himself!"

"Don't joke like that Ron!" Mrs. Weasley panted, "Hermione dear, this letter just came for you. I think it may be your Hogwarts letter!"

"That can't be possible," Hermione muttered, taking the letter from her, "I already got my letter. I'm going to be Head Girl this year!"

"That's great Hermione! I always knew you would get it. But what could be in this letter?"

"There's only one way to find out," Hermione returned, opening the second letter and unfolding it.

As soon as she did, she regretted it. Her heart sank to her knees as she read the letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_I regret to inform you that your parents were attacked by Death Eaters in the early morning this morning. Your father was regrettably killed and your mother was seriously injured and is in St. Mungo's. I'm sorry for your loss._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"No. No, this is NOT happening." Bursting into tears and dropping the letter, Hermione sank into the nearest chair.

Ron picked up the letter and read it, then passed it to Harry. He got down on his knees. "Hermione… I'm so sorry."

Hermione merely nodded her head. Her lungs were beginning to constrict, every breath out only made it harder to breathe in again. She began to breathe very fast, but it wasn't helping. "I. Can't. Breathe." The world was going fuzzy and Hermione felt herself losing grip with reality and falling into a world of darkness.

"Mione!? Hermione!" a voice said. Someone was shaking her.

Hermione tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. "Look she's trying to wake up!" a second one cried.

"Ronald Weasley! Get out of her face and let her get some air!" a third one chastised.

"But Mum!" whined the first one, "I need to make sure she's alright!"

"She'll wake up soon."

Hermione tried to open her eyes once again to see who was talking so loud. She was more successful on the second attempt than the first. A redheaded boy was right in her face, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes searching for any sign of movement.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered. Her head was pounding. This was the worst headache she had ever had.

"Oh thank Merlin. You passed out and smacked your head on the table," Ron explained, "We're going to take you to St. Mungo's."

"Alright," Hermione managed to get out. The effort of keeping her eyes open was too much for her to handle. She shut her eyes tightly and went back to her dark world where there was no pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When she awoke again, the room was dark. Hermione vaguely remembered what had happed earlier. Blinking slowly, Hermione looked around the room. There was one other bed to her right. Someone was in it, wrapped up in bandages. Closer on her right side a redheaded boy lay asleep with his head resting on Hermione's bed. On her left, a messy jet-black haired boy also laid asleep, glasses askew and snoring softly.

She looked at the redhead and whispered, "Ron?"

The boy's head shot up and he smiled. "Mione! You're awake! Harry wake up, Hermione's awake! We were so worried about you," he exclaimed, hugging her.

"Where's my mum?"

"Over there," he gestured to the person covered in bandages. Hermione let out a sob.

"This isn't really happening is it? It's all a dream. Oh Ron, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but I'm here for you." Ron lightly kissed her forehead which started to throb.

"Ow, my head…" she moaned, rubbing it.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Hermione," Harry said, straightening his glasses.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A few hours. Professor McGonagall was here earlier. She said you don't have to come back to school right away if you don't want to, you can wait until you are ready," Ron said, sounding almost jealous.

"Well you don't have to worry because I'm never going back."

Both boys looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Hermione, I know you're upset, but you have to go to school," Harry said.

"I'm NOT going to school and you can't make me." Hermione crossed her arms.

"You have to go sometime, Mione, you're Head Girl."

"I SAID NO!"


	2. Encountering Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Encountering Enemies**

Hermione Granger sat on the Hogwarts Express alone. Lying to Ron and Harry hadn't been easy, but she had done it, just to get some time by herself. So, they were somewhere else on the train probably having another conversation about who was better at Quidditch, enjoying themselves, while Hermione sat and wallowed in her own pain.

It had taken a lot of persuading by the Weasleys and Harry to get her to even think about going back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had to keep reassuring her that her mother was in good hands at St. Mungo's but Hermione didn't want to leave her alone in an unfamiliar place. Mrs. Weasley then assured her that she would personally see to it that Mrs. Granger got the best care possible and was as comfortable as she could be.

Professor McGonagall had also taken extreme measures to ensure that Hermione would come back to school. She made the Head dorms apparatable and connected it to the Floo network so that Hermione could visit her mother in the hospital whenever she saw fit. It was the main reason she came back. The only other thing that she could think of was being second best. Hermione Granger would not allow herself to come in second on graduation day.

She stared out the window. Rain pounded against the glass making it impossible to see out. Not that she cared. She had bigger things on her mind than what the scenery looked like. Her father and mother's accident, courtesy of the Death Eaters, had left her shaken and feeling vulnerable. She no longer felt safe. She constantly felt as if someone was behind every concealed corner just waiting for the right moment to pop out and kill her.

Was that how it had happened with her parents? From the looks of her mother, it had been much worse. She hadn't even waked up yet! Hermione had kept a constant vigil at her mother's bedside, not leaving until twenty minutes before the train was scheduled to leave hoping she would open her eyes for just a moment to let Hermione know that she was alright.

And what of her father? Had it been quick? Did they torture him wanting information of her whereabouts? Hermione had so many things that she wanted to say to him but would never get the chance now…

Upon hearing the compartment door open, Hermione quickly dried her eyes and thought up something to say to Ron and Harry. Only she turned to see the one person she never wanted to see again.

"Oh don't look so surprised, Granger," the familiar voice drawled.

Hermione could not believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy was standing before her, looking as arrogant as ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He could see the fear flash through her eyes for only a moment. The next thing he knew, Draco was looking at the tip of Hermione Granger's wand. "You take one more step and I'll hex you Malfoy," she said dangerously.

"I won't do anything if you don't," Draco coolly said. He held up his hands as a sign of surrender. Smirking, he could see her thinking hard about whether to believe him.

"How am I supposed to trust you? You killed Dumbledore!"

Hearing the name of the man he was supposed to kill made his stomach do flip-flops. He felt the smirk leave his face. "_What_ did you say?" he hissed.

"You heard me," Granger replied. Her wand was beginning to shake.

"I did _not_ kill Professor Dumbledore. Everyone knows that Snape did it." He concentrated on the tip of her wand, trying to get the images of that night out of his head.

"Why are you back anyway?" Granger said sharply, lowering her wand a fraction.

"Why do you care?" Draco shot back. He was in no mood to play twenty questions with the mudblood.

"Because you are a murdering son of a bitch and I hope you rot in hell for what you did to that school." She stared holes into his head.

Draco looked straight into her eyes. "For the last time, Mudblood, I did not kill Dumbledore," he said in a very intimidating way, "_you_ don't know the half of it."

"Who cares if you didn't do it?" Granger said loudly, "The point is that you attempted to do it! That means that you _wanted_ to do it but just didn't have enough guts to carry it out! You were all talk and no walk."

"You have no idea what I want. You are not me!" he yelled. "For the last time I did not kill Dumbledore! Merlin, Granger! How thick are you? It was all over the papers! Pothead even testified that I didn't do it! God you are such a stupid mudblood!"

He thrust himself into the chair across from Granger. For a moment, he thought for sure she was going to fire the killing curse at him. Instead, she did something much worse. Dropping her wand, Granger burst into tears.

It was nothing short of awkward as Draco sat there watching the frizzy-haired Gryffindor shake with sobs. Even if she was, in his eyes, not human, he still didn't like to see her cry. It only left him feeling awkward and embarrassed.

Not that he didn't want to leave. He did. But this was the only virtually free compartment and he wanted to be alone.

The day had started out horrible enough for him. He had woke up to an empty house and then had to try and get to platform 9¾ by himself and not be seen by the wrong people and on top of that, he had to see once happy families while his was in ruins.

Then, once he was on the train, Draco had spotted his friends in a compartment together laughing and having a good time. He had walked to the door and opened it, expecting that they would say something along the lines of "hey, long time no see" or "how was your summer?" but was greeted with threats and a very lovely "murdering bastard" from Pansy.

Running his hands through his hair, Draco tried to think about anything other than his friends.


	3. Bad Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. No matter how much I cry into my pillow at night. (Sniff)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Bad Memories**

The rest of the train ride was filled with an awkward silence; both Draco and Granger staring out at the rain soaked landscape, ignoring the other's presence.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Granger nearly tripped over herself in her haste to escape the compartment. Draco waited until the sea of excited students going past died down before getting off the train himself.

The rain had stopped, leaving the night starry and cool. He watched as everyone scrambled into carriages and the first years into the oversized boats that he himself had ridden in so long ago.

Draco found an empty carriage and rode to the castle by himself.

He sat alone at the Slytherin table too. Ostracized by his fellow students, no one sat within two seats of him. It was as if he had some sort of disease and everyone was afraid of catching it. He knew what the disease was, too.

Cowardice. He should have been the one to kill their former Headmaster. But Draco hadn't had it in him, and therefore was hated by both good guy and bad. He was stuck somewhere in the middle; too weak to be a Slytherin, too evil to be good.

They had no idea what it was like. They had no idea what he had gone through, no idea what he had experienced in his short life.

Rage bubbled up within him. Looking around the Great Hall, Draco silently yelled at all of them. They all thought they knew what pain was but they had no idea at all.

He continued his silent yelling all through the sorting and a dinner that he did not touch. He vaguely heard Professor McGonagall begin the start of year speech.

Silence filled the Great Hall as she stood. "Thank you," she began, "As you all know, this is normally the time when Professor Dumbledore would have given his speech." A few angry pairs of eyes shot Draco's way, which he ignored. "But, as we all know, Professor Dumbledore is no longer with us." She paused to wipe her eyes. "Well, I am not as good as the professor was, but being the new headmaster, you will have to bear with me. To all new students, and as a reminder to older ones, the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden.

"Students are _not_ to wander about the castle at night. Everyone is to be in their designated houses at 7:00 in the evening and is not to leave until 7:00 in the morning. Anyone found breaking these rules will be immediately expelled. Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl will be on the look out for any rule breaker. Now, I would like to introduce our Heads for this year. Will they please come forward?"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Hermione Granger walked confidently up to the front of the Great Hall to stand by Professor McGonagall. Everyone started to look around for the Head Boy and whisper excitedly. Sighing, Draco begrudgingly got up and started slowly to the front of the Hall.

The silence was so loud that it rang throughout Draco's head. He could feel all eyes watching him as he stared at the stone ground moving below him. Then all at once the Great Hall exploded with boos and people yelling and making obscene gestures.

"That is enough!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Mr. Malfoy did not kill our former headmaster!"

Once again, the deafening silence filled the hall, though the atmosphere was extremely charged. Draco looked around. Potter and Weasley were clutching their wands tightly with a look to kill in their eyes. He felt as if he had suddenly been placed in a hungry lion's den.

Turning to Professor McGonagall, Draco whispered, "It was a mistake coming back here. I'm leaving."

"You will do no such thing, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. "As your headmaster, I am responsible for what happens to you, and as long as you are still a student at this school, you will remain here. Now, you may go to your dormitories. They are on the fourth floor, second corridor, behind a picture of a girl sitting in a meadow. Miss Granger, please go with him."

Turning before either could argue, Professor McGonagall was again addressing the crowd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione followed closely behind Malfoy.

His steps were surprisingly long, leaving her to practically run to keep up with him. "Malfoy, slow down," she said.

Malfoy stopped. "Why are you even following me? I don't need a babysitter," Malfoy spat back.

"I'm doing what Professor McGonagall told me to," Hermione returned, "and that includes making sure you don't run away."

"I am not _running away_, Mudblood. I have never run away from anything in my life." He began walking again, this time taking the stairs three at a time.

Hermione snorted. "That's funny, because I seem to remember a time not too long ago when you were running from the Order."

He stopped again. "What do you want from me!?" Hermione saw he was shaking; from what, she couldn't tell, but it made her back up a few steps.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Good," he hissed.

They went in silence for a bit, but Hermione's love of knowing everything was getting the better of her. "Malfoy, are you alright?"

"For the last time, I'm FINE! Why do you care so much Mudblood? Just leave me alone!" he yelled, continuing up the stairs.

Hermione, on the other hand, stopped in her tracks. She sat down on the step she was on. Tears were coming to her eyes as she said, "Sorry Malfoy, I was just trying to help." Her emotions had been played with far too much during the course of the day and she was in no mood to put up with being snapped at.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco did not slow his pace until he reached the fourth floor. He found the painting and said the password. The girl in the painting smiled at him sweetly and swung open to reveal a large black and red common room. The walls were a deep red and the furniture was all black leather. To his right, there was a large fireplace situated in a wall that was one giant book case filled with books. _Granger is going to pee her pants when she sees this_, he thought.

The wall opposite him had a staircase leading up to the bedrooms. A small kitchen area was to his left, complete with the muggle contraption called the microphone or something similar to it.

Draco walked up the stairs and down a short hallway. At the end were two doors, opposite each other. The one on the right had a Gryffindor crest on it; the one on the left had a Slytherin crest on it.

He opened the one on the left. Inside, the walls were bottle green and there was a king-sized bed with black and silver pillows. The black comforter had a large silver Slytherin crest on it. A fire place was opposite his bed.

A door was opposite his bed also. Draco opened it, revealing a large bathroom. There was a mirror that covered one entire wall and a bathtub big enough to hold five people. There was a large shower as well as the other necessities.

Draco decided to get his mind off of everything by taking a shower. He always had liked showers because they gave him time to think.

After his shower, Draco put on a pair of long black mesh shorts. Getting into his bed, Draco gingerly laid his head on the pillows. His eyes began to slip shut...

_Draco stood with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. "You don't understand! He will kill me! Kill my whole family!"_

"_I can protect you… let me help you," he said. Draco saw that he was slipping down the stone wall he was leaning against. "We can hide you more completely than you can imagine. We can save your family…"_

_He believed Dumbledore. Starting to drop his wand, Draco almost accepted his help when the Death Eaters came out. Their words were all a blur as they congratulated him; Draco continued to stare at his Headmaster who was completely at his mercy._

_Within minutes, Snape was also out there. He pointed his wand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was pleading; begging for his life._

_Then Snape was yelling, "Avada -"_

"NO!" Draco yelled, sitting straight up. He was shaking all over and was covered in sweat.

The room was filled with the dim light from the moon. He had no idea what time it was, but judging by the embers in the fireplace he had been asleep for quite sometime.

Getting out of his bed, Draco went into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face.

Those dreams had been plaguing him for months. He knew that he was responsible for the headmaster's death even if he wasn't the one who actually said the words. The thought of Dumbledore's lifeless body lying at the base of that tower made him want to retch.

After splashing some more water on his face, Draco left to see if Professor Slughorn had any Dreamless Sleep Potion.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**DISCLAIMER:**

**My sister: Hey! What's that?**

**Me: Oh, just some polyjuice potion to turn me into J.K. Rowling. You know… just so I could own the best books ever for an hour or two...**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

Draco walked along the hallways by himself. As much as he tried, he couldn't get the horrible images of Dumbledore out of his head. Whenever the images faded a little from his mind, they would come flooding back because he had to go and have that dream again. He had wanted to help Draco and his family escape, help them to get away from the monster called Voldemort.

Draco shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord. He descended deeper and deeper into the depths of the castle. He passed the giant doors leading to the Great Hall, past the painting of the pear to get into the kitchens, and down lower to the dungeons. Even though it was his first night back at Hogwarts, he missed the Slytherin house common room. Even though it was dark and cold, it had been his home for the past six years.

He also missed his friends. Crabbe and Goyle he could live without. Blaise, on the other hand, Blaise was his one and only true friend. They had been though everything together, ever since he could remember. His family and Blaise's were good friends, so naturally, Blaise and Draco would be friends too.

He then realized he had walked right past Professor Slughorn's office. He turned around and knocked on the door. There were loud noises as the professor came to the door. Draco suspected that a couple potions had been smashed by his large belly. The professor opened the door. "What do you want boy? It's late!"

"Well, Professor, I was wondering if you could give me some dreamless sleep potion."

He stared at Draco like he had sprouted horns on top of his head. He then said rather rudely, "No. I don't think you deserve any. Nightmares of what you did keeping you up at night? Good."

"But-" The door was slammed in his face. Draco was furious. "I DID NOT KILL DUMBLEDORE!" he kicked the door of the office. He was pleased to see that he had broken some of the boards.

Draco decided that he needed some food. And a drink. After tickling the pear, he walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Dobby, who asked, "What can Dobby get for Master Malfoy?"

"I want some chicken. And you can get me some fire whiskey too." Dobby gave a small bow and brought the food and drink.

Draco ate the food, even though it all tasted like sawdust. Then, asking for the bottle of fire whiskey, he went back to his dormitories.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was lying in her bed when she heard the portrait open. She had been awake ever since she heard Malfoy screaming in his sleep. Then she heard him go into the bathroom and throw up. And then he left.

Hermione was becoming concerned. She needed to know what was going on with him. Why she had no idea. Getting out of her bed, she walked quietly to the stairs. Malfoy was sitting on the couch, a bottle full of amber liquid in one hand.

Walking down the steps, she asked, "Malfoy? Are you alright?" He jumped when he heard her voice. She could see him quickly wipe his eyes.

"Fine, Granger, just fine."

"No, you are not 'just fine'. Tell me what's going on." She sat down by him on the couch.

"You know I didn't kill Dumbledore, right?" Malfoy's eyes were red and puffy.

"Y-yes," said Hermione slowly, "is that what's bothering you?"

"No. Just forget it. It's not like you would know how I feel." He took a swig of the liquid.

"Well, maybe if you just told me, I could help you."

"Well, the night that Dumbledore died the Dark Lord found out that I didn't do it. He was livid. Then he went to my parent's house and brought my mother and father to me. He told me that as a punishment, I would have to watch my parents die, so that I wouldn't mess up again." Malfoy had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Malfoy! I am so sorry about your parents," Hermione could feel tears falling down her face. "I know how you feel. My father died too. I didn't even get to say good-bye.."

Which one grabbed which, she couldn't tell but they were suddenly wrapped in each other's arms, sobbing. When they broke apart, Malfoy waved his wand and made two glasses appear. Then he filled them with the amber liquid and held his up. "To our parents."

"Yea," Hermione said softly. She sipped the drink. It had a bitter taste and burned her throat on the way down, but created a warm feeling in her stomach.

Soon, they were laughing and making toasts like, "To the coffee table!" "To that shoe!" "To my frizzy hair!" Needless to say, they were very drunk.

"Yerr noooo, I alllways thought yyeeeeuuuu was cuuuuttee," slurred Hermione, falling off the couch.

"Yyyeeas sirrie, I amm ther hottest thingy yoll eeer ssseeee!" answered Malfoy, leaning to touch her hair. "You got reeelly perty hairs!" He proceeded to fall on top of her.


	5. What have we done?

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, if I owned Harry Potter, I would not have to write this.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: What have we done?**

The minute Hermione's eyes snapped open, she regretted it. It was not the fact that her head felt like it was going to explode, it was that she was not where she was supposed to be. She looked around. She was in a comfortable bed with black and silver pillows all around her.

_Is this my room?_ She thought that whoever decorated her room had a bad sense of humor. The walls were some shade of green.

_Oh no_. Hermione looked to her right. Someone with blonde hair was sleeping with his mouth slightly open and his pale muscular chest slowly rising and falling. She let out a silent scream and begged, _oh please please don't let anything have happened last night! Please!_ Slowly she lifted the sheets and gasped. She defiantly didn't have any clothes on.

"Fuck!" she whispered. Trying not to throw up, she carefully got out of the bed and wrapped a green sheet around her. Malfoy stirred, feeling the sudden change of temperature.

He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione who was now franticly picking up her clothes. "Granger! What the hell are you doing in here! Get out!"

"I should ask you the same question!" she exclaimed, searching for her bra, "You seduced me! You knew I was drunk and you took advantage!"

"I did not, you seduced me. You just couldn't resist me any longer." Malfoy sneered.

"LIAR! I have a boyfriend that I love and who will kill you if he ever finds out that you took advantage of me!" She was starting towards the bathroom door.

Malfoy was laughing now. "You won't tell him because the Weasel will think you are a whore and you'll get dumped."

"How dare you?" She turned around, walked to the bed and slapped him on the face.

"What in the hell was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"For calling me a whore!" Hermione ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco lay back on his pillows trying to remember what had happened last night. All he could remember was drinking a lot of fire whiskey and falling onto Granger. Then it all came flooding back to him. He had fallen on her and then she kissed him. Then he was carrying her up the stairs to his room. She was light as a feather. Then they ripped of their clothes and did it.

Draco shut his eyes. His was throbbing because he thought too hard and the sun coming in the windows wasn't helping either. He could hear Hermione in the bathroom talking to herself and slamming things around. "Would you shut up?!" he bellowed.

The racket stopped. She screamed back, "FUCK OFF, FERRET BOY!" and went back to slamming doors and muttering.

Draco got up and put on a pair of black silk boxers with green snakes all over and walked down to the kitchen area. He made himself some coffee and added a powder his father told him to use to get rid of the headache. Sitting at the table, he was wishing he could talk to Zambini when an owl started tapping on the window.

Opening the window, the owl came in and the Daily Prophet fell out of its clutches. He paid the bird and sat to read it. There were more deaths, more sightings of Voldemort, blah, blah, blah. It was the same everyday.

Granger stomped down the stairs. She was dressed in grey sweatpants and a large black sweatshirt. Her hair was wet. Glaring at him as she went past, she got a cup of coffee too. "Let's just get one thing straight, Malfoy. Don't you ever mention anything about last night to me ever again, or I will tell the whole school you slept with a mudblood."

"Fine." Draco glanced at her over the newspaper.

_She is so sexy when she's angry._

_What? God, not this again._

_Hey, you have to agree with me._

_No I don't! Damn it leave me alone._

_Why don't you just tell her you have feelings for her?_

_Because I do not like her._

_Yes you do._

_SHUT UP! I think I'm starting to lose it._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The days passed without a word spoken between them. Each pretended that the other didn't exist. Hermione would pretend to be wrapped up in a book every time Malfoy came into the room and he would pretend to be busy polishing his broom.

Then days turned into weeks. Hermione started to feel sick when she was in Potions, and the smell of Ron's cologne made her throw up. She had a good idea of what was happening to her, only she hoped it wasn't true. She bought at least 15 muggle pregnant tests and took them into the bathroom one morning.

_Ok, just pee on the stick. Pee on the stick._

Malfoy was banging on the door. "Granger! Hurry up! I am going to be late for breakfast!"

"Just hold on!" Hermione had about thirty seconds until the first one would change. Slowly, it read, pregnant. The next one had a smiley face. Very slowly, all of them came out to be positive. _Oh, what have I done? What will Ron say? _Hot tears fell down her face. _My life is over._

Malfoy was banging on the door even harder. "Damn it Granger I need the shower!" Hermione quickly picked up all the tests and tossed them into the trash.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Sorry," was all she could get out before she started sobbing. Malfoy was standing there with a confused look on his face. He apparently didn't see women crying a lot.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, causing a wet spot in his t-shirt. He patted her back awkwardly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, n-nothing. Just the usual, you know, throwing up… having your baby…"

He pushed her away. "What?" he asked.

"I said throwing up."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything else."

"Yes you did. What did you say?"

She sighed. "I said that I am having your baby."

Malfoy laughed. "That's a good one Granger. You are a hoot."

She looked him in the eyes. "Does it look like I am joking?"


	6. The Mistakes We've Made

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own the computer I'm writing on.**

A/N: Wow! I haven't updated this in almost a week! I have been so busy and I had a bad case of writer's block. My apologies. Anywhoo, to my loyal readers, (if I have any) please read and review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5 recap… **"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, n-nothing. Just the usual, you know, throwing up… having your baby…"

He pushed her away. "What?" he asked.

"I said throwing up."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything else."

"Yes you did. What did you say?"

She sighed. "I said that I am having your baby."

Malfoy laughed. "That's a good one Granger. You are a hoot."

She looked him in the eyes. "Does it look like I am joking?"

**Chapter 6: The mistakes we've made**

Draco stared at her. All the happiness seemed to drain out of him. "You aren't serious."

Tears were streaking her face. "No, Malfoy, I am not joking. Yes, I am being completely serious. Why would I joke about something like this? Do you think that I _want _to have your baby?"

The words stabbed at him like knives. Quickly regaining his composure, he said, "Are you sure Weasel isn't the father?"

"Yes, I am very sure. You are the only one I have ever-" she turned red as a tomato, "well, you know."

"And you're sure you are pregnant? Because if you are lying to me, this is one sick joke."

Granger laughed hysterically and took his hand. She dragged him over to the trash can. "Look at this," she said pointing at the trash.

"And what exactly am I looking at?" Draco asked looking at the sticks.

Granger rolled her eyes. "They are pregnancy tests, stupid. And look," she pulled one out. "This means you are pregnant." She pointed to the smiley face.

Draco sat down on the cold white tile. Granger sat down too. She watched him run his hands through his hair. When he turned to look at her, she said, "It's alright. You don't have to do anything. There is no reason you will have to act like a father to this baby. I think I can manage by myself. I mean think, a lot of women do just fine being single mothers."

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. "Look, if you think that I'm going to let my kid grow up without a father, you are wrong. If that really is my child, I want to know it. I want to see it grow up."

She smiled with new tears falling from her eyes. _Merlin, does she ever stop crying?_ He thought. "You are so sweet." She rubbed an incredibly soft hand on his cheek.

He smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "I know. So what do we do now?"

She sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to tell Ron and Harry." He could see the pain in her eyes. "They'll probably hate me and never talk to me again! I won't have anything…" Granger was sobbing again.

Draco put his arm protectively around her shoulders. He looked at her chocolate eyes. "You will have me."

"What has made you so nice?" she questioned.

"I'm not the same person I used to be. A lot has changed." Horrible memories flooded his mind. He quickly pushed them out.

"Oh no." Granger grabbed the trash can and vomited.

"If you want, I can come with you to tell them and everything. Only if you want some support."

"Thanks." She said and threw up again. "What will I say?"

"Well, to start with, you will have to tell them you are pregnant. You can go from there." He held the hair out of her face.

"I need to make a doctor's appointment too." He let go of her hair, and helped her up. "I need to tell Professor McGonagall and my mom…"

After she brushed her teeth, Draco walked her to her room and helped her into bed and covered her up. "Don't worry about anything today. You stay in bed and I'll tell the teachers you have the flu since we have all the same classes. And I'll make an appointment for you."

"Thanks Malfoy." She closed her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The day went by in a blur. Draco could hardly concentrate in his classes. The word father kept popping into his head. What was he going to do? He had no idea what to do, his father was never around. When he was around, it was only because he wanted to beat his wife and punish Draco.

Even though he had gotten whatever he wanted, Draco's childhood was anything but pleasant. From the time he could remember, he would be woken up in the middle of the night by his mother's screams of pain. The only reason Draco had never been hit was because he was the only son and he had to carry on the family name.

As a result of his being spoiled, he was rude and arrogant. He was hated/envied by all when he arrived at Hogwarts. _How the mighty have fallen.._ he thought as he wrote a letter to St. Mungo's.

He went to the common room at lunch. He was supposed to be getting an owl from the hospital any time now. When it arrived, he read it and went to Granger's room.

She was sleeping. There were streaks of dried tears down her pale cheeks.

He leaned over her and brushed the stray hairs out of her face. Something strange was happening to him. He had a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was like he was being drawn to her and he had to be near her. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek to get rid of any traces of tears.

Feeling his touch, she opened her eyes. Draco jerked his hand back. "What's wrong, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that your appointment will be on Saturday at 1:00." He looked around her room. It was a true Gryffindor room. The walls were dark gold and there was a small fireplace. The queen sized bed was made of oak and had a red comforter with a large gold Gryffindor crest.

"Oh. Thanks. Hey do you want to come with me and get some food?" she asked.

"Sorry, I can't I have to go to class." She sighed.

"Fine." Granger yawned.

"See you later Granger. And don't overwork yourself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was puzzled by Malfoy's behavior. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant with his baby, he had been careful not to say anything mean or make her do anything. He even offered to go with her to the doctor.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said when he put on his coat Saturday morning.

"This is my baby too." Was all he said. She looked at his eyes. She could tell that the comment had hurt him, though he would not admit it. Hermione instead squeezed his hand.

"I only meant that it might be boring for you. I mean, it will probably only be me that go back and you would be stuck in the waiting room."

"I don't care. I have some questions. And I need to get some things while we are in London. I think there is a portkey in the forest."

"Didn't I tell you? When I got here, Professor McGonagall made this room apparateable. So I could go visit my mother." She could feel tears coming.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I such a bag of emotions?_

"Great! Let's go. I want to get the stuff before we go to the doctor."

Hermione smiled at the new Draco Malfoy. She was beginning to think that this whole 'I've changed' thing was true.

"Where are we going first?" she asked. He smiled.

" We are getting some food of course, Preggers." Malfoy grabbed her hand, turned, and they disaparated with a pop.

Suddenly before them was a little café. It looked cozy. "Is this the place?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, they have really great ice cream." Hermione loved ice cream at the moment. Pregnancy did weird things to a girl, she decided. She had always hated ice cream ever since she was little and she had gotten a really bad stomach ache after eating too much of it. Now all she wanted to eat was ice cream with lots of sprinkles.

"You are such a dear." Hermione gave him a hug.

After eating their ice cream and doing some shopping (which Malfoy is extremely good at) Hermione and Malfoy went to her appointment.

The waiting room was awfully boring and cold. There were a few other women there, all with rounding bellies. _Oh goodness, that will be me in a matter of months. _"I'm going to get fat!" she whispered to herself.

Malfoy must have heard her, because he leaned into her and whispered, "No matter how big you get, you will still look beautiful."

"Malfoy, how come you had to say that!? Now I'm going to cry again." She cried for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Yea. My butt you forgot." Now she was mad. _Oh will this ever stop?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a nice young medi-witch came to the door in the waiting room. "Hermione Granger?" she asked. Hermione stood up. "Would your husband like to come too?" Hermione bristled, but was too embarrassed to say the truth.

"Are you coming, _dear_?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth. Malfoy looked hesitant, but came along.

The nurse took them down a long corridor and into a small room. There were lots of posters of babies and one particularly nasty looking one with the baby developing.

Malfoy left the room so Hermione could change into the gown. He came back in when the doctor came in. He held her hand and pretended to be very interested in looking at the door while the doctor did his work. When Hermione sat back up, the doctor said, "It looks as if everything is going splendidly so far. You are about a month pregnant, which means you should deliver sometime around June 1. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Is there anything I can do to stop the vomiting?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been able to keep anything down for more than a few hours for weeks now.

"I am sorry, but you will just have to ride that one out. The vomiting should stop sometime in the next month or two." He smiled.

"What about all the mood swings?" Malfoy asked.

The doctor smiled sympathetically. "I can not do anything about that eathier. I know what you are going through, though. My wife has had 5 kids. It is best to just be nice and not try to do anything that will upset her too much."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but have you forgotten THAT I AM STILL HERE?!" Hermione was furious. "Malfoy how could you ask that? I am not having mood swings!" She shot him a death glare.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" he yelled back. "You are not the only one going through this! Even before you found out you were pregnant you were like this! Nice then bitchy then sobbing, then furious! I CANNOT HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! You are driving me mad, woman!" Malfoy flung his arms in the air.

Hermione looked at the doctor. "You see what I have to put up with? This is all your fault." She was crying again. Angry tears blurred her vision. "Are we done here?"

"Not quite. Your blood tests came back and shows that you are anemic. I will prescribe some iron tablets for you. Also I would like to say that apparition is out of the question now, since there is always the risk of splinching."

"Fine. How are we supposed to get back to the school?"

"I can arrange a portkey for you. And congratulations to the both of you on this happy occasion. I will need to see you again in a month, Hermione. Have a nice day." With that he walked out of the room and so did Malfoy.

Hermione changed. She was so embarrassed. _How could I have made such a fool out of myself?_

She walked out of the room feeling like an idiot. Malfoy was glaring at her. "How could you humiliate me like that?" he hissed. His eyes were shooting daggers at her.

"I am so sorry."

"I was only trying to help and you do this to me."

Sobbing, she blurted out, "I need to see my mother." She ran away from him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well, here is the 6 chapter. I know it's kind of boring and all, but like I said, I was having really bad writers block and I was really busy. I know the doctor's scene is kind of vague and boring but I had to put something in about the doctor. Read and review please!


	7. Let Me Help You

**DISCLAIMER: ahem. Start music…**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**I own Harry**

**And I've made billions of dollars**

**La la la la la la**

A/N: Thank you to 0 bloodrose 0 for being my first reviewer! On to the next chapter… It may get kind of confusing, I'm not sure because it always sounds perfect in my head. (My English teacher says I have problems making the pen connect with my thoughts! Ha ha) Constructive criticism is welcome! R&R

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6 recap…** She walked out of the room feeling like an idiot. Malfoy was glaring at her. "How could you humiliate me like that?" he hissed. His eyes were shooting daggers at her.

"I am so sorry."

"I was only trying to help and you do this to me."

Sobbing, she blurted out, "I need to see my mother." She ran away from him.

**Chapter 7: Let Me Help You**

Hermione ran along the corridor. All she wanted to do was see her mother. She would know what to do. She stopped at the front desk. "I-need to see- my mother… her name is Jane Granger. G-r-a-n-g-e-r."

"Fourth floor, room 455."

"Thanks." She took off again and ran up the stairs. She did not stop until she got to her mother's room. A medi-witch was in there checking on her mother. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked, breathless.

"She is in a coma. We have tried everything to wake her up and nothing is working. It will just take some time for her body to heal itself. I am sure she can hear you though, if you wanted to talk to her.

Hermione walked over to the bed and dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down. The nurse left. Her mother looked like she was sleeping. At least she was no longer covered in bandages. Taking her slightly cold hand in her own, Hermione whispered, "Hey mom. Sorry I haven't been in here to visit."

She wiped her eyes. "I have some news for you! I don't know how well you will take it, but I need to tell someone. Here goes… you are going to be a grandmother! The father isn't who you think it is, I know I was not too happy about it. It isn't Ron, as much as I would like to be with him for the rest of my life, it is that slimy git Draco Malfoy.

"I know, I know. You are thinking, what do you see in him? Well to tell you the truth, I see nothing but an arrogant little bastard. He has ruined my life forever.

"But then he has been so nice to me, Mom, ever since Tuesday when I told him I was pregnant. He has gotten me my homework and helped me with it, and I haven't had to lift a finger in anything.

"Momma… I don't know what to do. I need you to wake up and tell me what to do. I need help. I don't want to do this by myself. Please… PLEASE! Mommy wake up! Please, please, please…"

A hand was placed on her shoulder. Sobbing, she turned around to see who it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He could hear her screams echoing down the hallway. He ran towards her. Granger, Hermione. She needed help. Draco ran to the room. He saw her crouched over her mother, who looked more dead than alive. Sobbing, she was whimpering, "Mommy, please wake up and help me. Please, please."

Trying to keep his own emotions down, Draco walked into the room and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and immediately jerked her shoulder out of his reach. "Leave me alone."

"Hermione… listen to me."

"Oh, so now we are on first name basis are we?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Whatever. I don't want to talk to you right now. Get out of here and let me talk to my mother." She was patting her mother's hand.

"No. I am not leaving here until you know how sorry I am."

"Go find someone else to bother Malfoy. Or better yet, why don't you go kill yourself so you can rot in hell with your parents?"

Draco stared at her in disbelief. _Does she really think I am that horrible?_

_Don't listen to her. She is upset. And pregnant._

_Maybe I should go kill myself. It isn't like I've never come close to doing it before._

_Oh no you don't. Remember I'm here too, and I have no intention of leaving this earth anytime soon._

"You know what? Maybe I will." Draco turned around and walked to the door.

"Malfoy wait! I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You know me; I'm just a bag of emotions." She gave a hasty laugh.

"You don't have to insult me every time I try to help you. I don't want you to hate me." He could barely keep his voice from cracking. He had lost too many things in his life. He was **not** about to loose his one chance at happiness. _Huh. Happiness. Who would have ever thought that I would want to be happy with Hermione book-worm Granger? The 'filthy little mudblood' well she certainly isn't filthy. She is beautiful._

"I don't know what has gotten into me lately. I am just so worn down. I just need some time I guess." She looked at him. Her chocolate eyes were watery and red. Her face was splotchy from all the crying she had been doing the last few days.

Draco stepped closer and she stood. They hugged. It wasn't the awkward hug they had shared in the bathroom door a few days previously, but an understanding hug. Understanding that they were two beaten down people who needed each other whether they wanted to or not. Draco didn't want this to end.

"Malfoy, you are smothering me." Hermione said into his shirt.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that." She smiled at him.

"That's alright. Well I suppose we should head back to school. I need to tell Ron and Harry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they walked to the castle, Hermione started to feel extremely nervous. What were they going to say? How would Ron take it? She knew for a fact that she was going to get dumped in less than an hour.

Malfoy must have sensed this, because he put his arm around her and said, "You know where to find me when you are done talking to them."

Hearing this, she felt a little better. The feeling didn't last long, though. It was ten times worse when she reached the portrait of the fat lady. Since she didn't know the password, she waited about five minutes until Neville came along and let her in. "You feeling alright, Hermione? You look a little pale." He said.

"Thanks for worrying Neville, but I'm fine." Hermione had become a very good liar. (Not to mention that Neville was easy to fool.)

Harry and Ron were sitting at their usual spots by the fire. They were struggling through their Charms homework when Hermione sat down beside them. "Mione!" Ron squealed when he saw her, "I'm so happy you are feeling better."

He hopped out of his chair and gave her a kiss. _Oh how I will miss this._ Harry was just smiling in his big brother kind of way.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Hermione had decided the day before to tell Harry first. She knew that he wouldn't make a scene.

He gave her a confused look. "Yea, ok."

They went up to the boy's dormitories. "What's the matter Hermione?" he asked when the last boy left.

"Sit down first." She took a deep breath. "I am going to tell you something that is really important. And before I say it, you have to promise not to make a big deal in front of Ron until I have talked to him too."

"Ok."

"Where do I start. First, I haven't been sick this week. Well not with the flu anyway. Harry, I found out I'm going to have a baby."

"Mione that's great! You haven't told Ron? Oh man, he will be so excited!"

"Harry, Ron isn't the father." He stared at her blankly.

"What? You cheated on Ron?" he growled.

"Harry. It's not what you think. We were drunk and I don't remember what happened!"

"What is wrong with you Hermione? You have changed." Harry stood up and walked to the door. He paused. "Who is the father?"

"I- I can't tell you right now." She stared at the ground.

"Hermione you need to tell me. Who is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for the explosion of anger she knew was coming. She hung her head. "Malfoy," she said in a voice barely audible.

Harry just looked at her. His anger was beyond words. Turning, he left her sitting alone on a bed. She started crying. _What have I gotten myself into? I'm not ready to tell anyone!_

There was a knock on the door and Ron walked in. _Great, just what I need right now._ "Mione? Is everything alright? Harry won't talk to me. He only said that you needed to talk to me really bad."

"Ron, sit down," she said when she got herself under control. He did as he was told. "Ron, I don't think this is working out anymore. I think we need to stop seeing each other."

"What?!" Ron looked like he got punched in the face.

"Ron, I'm pregnant." He went from upset to livid. "You _cheated_ on me? Hermione how could you?"

"Ron I'm sorry. Just let me explain…"

"NO! There is nothing to explain! It is right here! Clear as day! You cheated on me, now you're pregnant. You little WHORE!"

Hermione was sobbing. "Just let me explain! Please Ron! I didn't want any of this to happen!"

"Get out."

"Ronald, please."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Hermione fled the room in tears. She didn't care that Harry tried to stop her. She only wanted to go back to where she knew she was safe. Back to the only person who understood what she was going through. She wanted Draco Malfoy.


	8. When I'm With You

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Do I really have to say it?**

**Police guy: Yes, or you will fry like a funnel cake at a county fair.**

**Me: ugh. FINE! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! YOU CAUGHT ME! I don't want to be a funnel cake!**

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'm glad that you like the story so far; sorry it took so long for it to start getting good, but I wanted to 'set the scene.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7 recap…** "Ron I'm sorry. Just let me explain…"

"NO! There is nothing to explain! It is right here! Clear as day! You cheated on me, now you're pregnant. You little WHORE!"

Hermione was sobbing. "Just let me explain! Please Ron! I didn't want any of this to happen!"

"Get out."

"Ronald, please."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Hermione fled the room in tears. She didn't care that Harry tried to stop her. She only wanted to go back to where she knew she was safe. Back to the only person who understood what she was going through. She wanted Draco Malfoy.

**Chapter 8: When I'm With You**

Draco was reading a book when the door burst open, revealing a very distraught Hermione. Her hair was all messed up, her eyes red and puffy. "I g-got dumped. H-he called me a-a whore!"

He went over to her. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I expected him to break up with me, so I broke up with him first. He wanted to know why, and I told him. Then he called me a whore! Harry didn't even say anything."

Suddenly there was someone banging on the door. The girl in the portrait was yelling, "Hey! Stop that!"

"Malfoy! Hermione! Open the door!" It was Harry.

Hermione gasped and hid behind Draco. "Please don't let him hurt me or you."

"Don't worry. I don't mind getting in a fight." Draco was used to being in fights. He walked over to the door, plastered his famous Malfoy smirk on his face and opened the door.

"You son of a bitch." A fist connected with his face. Draco felt his nose break.

"Honestly, Pothead, I'd think that you could do better than that." He pointed his wand at his face and thought _Epicsey_ (I'm not sure how it's spelled) His nose went back to the way it was.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Draco smirked again. "Why haven't you heard? I am Draco Arsenio Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Potter was mad. There were red sparks shooting out the end of his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco bellowed. Potter's wand flew out of his hand. "Now. What are you doing here? Can't you see you've hurt Her- I mean Granger enough already?"

Potter narrowed his eyes. "Oh I see. So you two are an item now?" He shot a malicious look at Draco. "Merlin, Hermione, I didn't know you could stoop so low."

"Harry!" she hissed, "You have no right to say that! Why would it matter to you anyway, since you obviously hate me now."

"Hermione, I never hated you. I am just disappointed is all. Ron is really upset. He said something about coming here and killing Malfoy, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Harry Potter! I am a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

"Look, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know you wouldn't have done something like this on purpose. Malfoy, a word?"

Draco thought he knew what was coming. "Fine," he said gripping his wand tightly.

They walked over to a corner out of Hermione's hearing distance. Potter was inches from his face. "Potter, I know you find me unbelievably attractive, but I don't swing that way."

"Can it, Malfoy you're on thin ice as it is. Listen," he shoved Draco against the wall. "If you **ever** hurt Hermione, you will be dead before you can blink."

"I wasn't planning on hurting her."

"Alright then." Pothead let go of him. "Just to tell you, Ron is out for blood."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_We sure do have a weird way of apologizing to each other,_ Hermione thought as Harry left. Malfoy said, "I think you should go up to bed. It will be safer for you to be locked in a room when Ron decides to come."

"I believe you are right."

Sure enough, Hermione was no sooner locked in her room when Ron came knocking. Malfoy had also locked his room because someone could get into her room through the bathroom connecting his and her bedrooms.

Hermione could hear yelling. "I will make you pay Malfoy! _Curcio_!"

Malfoy must have blocked the spell. "Don't even try that Weasel! _Levicorpus!_"

Ron squealed as he was flipped upside down. "Can't you see how much you hurt her Ferret?" he yelled, "Mione is supposed to be with me! Having my children! She's supposed to marry ME! She doesn't want to be with you!"

"We aren't _with_ each other! We were drunk. _Drunk,_ Weasley. We had no control over what we did. Do you think I want to be having a kid right now? NO! Do you think I didn't have any plans for my life? Do you think that this doesn't affect me? You think I just go around getting women pregnant? Do you think this is a game?"

Silence. There was a thud and Ron hit the floor. They started talking, so Hermione could no longer hear.

It was all so exciting. Hermione had nothing to do now, since she couldn't hear what they were saying. She wished she had brought some Extendable Ears.

She decided to go get a better look at Malfoy's room. It was the same hideous color, green. Hermione couldn't understand why boys all liked the color green. The bed was nice, besides the fact that it had a huge Slytherin serpent on the covers. Walking ever to the bed, she sat on it. It was a very comfortable bed. She lay down. The pillows were comfortable and silky. They smelled like Malfoy, too. The smell didn't make her sick, like Ron's cologne, but made her feel safe. Like she was finally whole.

Lying there, Hermione finally got some rest, wishing that Malfoy was holding her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well there was chapter 8! I hope you like it. It is kind of cheesy in some parts, but I wanted to show that things are changing for both of them. Thanks again for my reviews! I really appreciate them. Remember constructive criticism is always welcome!


	9. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER: Yes. My name is J.K. Rowling, and I own Harry Potter. HA HA I got you! You believed me! Muahahahahaha!**

A/N: Once again, thank you all for your reviews! I am so glad that you guys like my story. On to the 9th chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8 recap…** Silence. There was a thud and Ron hit the floor. They started talking, so Hermione could no longer hear.

It was all so exciting. Hermione had nothing to do now, since she couldn't hear what they were saying. She wished she had brought some Extendable Ears.

She decided to go get a better look at Malfoy's room. It was the same hideous color, green. Hermione couldn't understand why boys all liked the color green. The bed was nice, besides the fact that it had a huge Slytherin serpent on the covers. Walking ever to the bed, she sat on it. It was a very comfortable bed. She lay down. The pillows were comfortable and silky. They smelled like Malfoy, too. The smell didn't make her sick, like Ron's cologne, but made her feel safe. Like she was finally whole.

Lying there, Hermione finally got some rest, wishing that Malfoy was holding her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: The Dream**

Weasley left the room in a huff. Draco had just accomplished telling him that he was to stay away from Hermione. (lots of threats were issued) Feeling confident, he walked up the stairs and unlocked Hermione's room. He opened the door, but there was no Hermione. _Where in the hell is she?_ He looked around. She wasn't in her bed, and she wasn't in the bathroom. He walked through the bathroom and into his room. There she was, sleeping in his bed. _She looks like an angel,_ he thought as he whispered unlocking spells.

When he finished, he walked over to the bed and shook Hermione gently. She stirred. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know you are in my bed." She looked slightly offended. "Not that you have to leave, you can sleep here if you want to. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No, you don't have to do that. Just come and join me." Hermione lifted the covers.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. Draco stripped to his boxers and got in the bed. She was sleeping within 30 seconds. He felt his eyes drifting shut…

…Dreaming…

_A high cruel voice was laughing. "You coward! You couldn't even do the one thing that I asked you to do! One simple thing. You will pay for this!"_

_Draco looked at the face of the Dark Lord, the man who was more snake than man. "Fine! Kill me!"_

"_Oh, I will do one better than that. Your parents will pay for your mistakes." Voldemort flicked his wand and Draco's parents appeared. They were both tied up and gagged. Another flick of his wand, and the ropes and gags disappeared._

_Draco looked at his mother. "Mother, I am so sorry..."_

"_Draco, you are a disgrace to this family. You are no longer my son," Lucius' voice hissed._

_Those words hurt him more than anything. "Draco, you know I will always love you. Do not forget me."_

_He stared at his mother. From behind him he heard, "Crucio!" Pain shot through Draco's body. It felt like his body was being ripped apart. Screaming, he fell to the cold stone floor convulsing. The pain felt like it would never stop. He could barely hear his mother screaming 'NO! Stop it please!'_

_As quick as the pain came, it was gone again. When he could see again, he opened his eyes. "Get up," said Voldemort. Draco tried to stand but couldn't. Voldemort used his wand to pick him up. "I want you to watch as your parents die."_

_Draco saw the look of terror in his mother's eyes. The look of shock was in Lucius'. A flash of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, hitting Lucius in the chest. Voldemort whispered, "Now let the fun begin."_

_A shriek escaped his mother's mouth as she fell to the ground, writhing with pain. "Mother! Stop this now! Damn it, kill me not her! She didn't do anything!" Tears were falling from his eyes._

"_Shut up, boy," he growled. Another flick of his wand and Draco couldn't talk. Silent screams came from him as he watched his mother flail around on the ground. Her screams echoed around the room._

_Then they stopped. Narcissa Malfoy opened her eyes, sat up, and looked at her son. Sobbing, and hardly being able to talk because of the pain, she whispered hoarsly, "Draco…I will always be with you… Remember I will always love you…"_

_Draco was sobbing too. Voldemort raised his wand one more time. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco's mother slumped over on the floor and moved no more._

Draco woke with sweat covering his body and tears running down his cheeks. A pair of chocolate eyes were staring at him in the dark. "Malfoy?"

"I'm alright," was all he could manage to get out. He was shaking horribly. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Hermione came in.

"Were you having a nightmare?" she asked. He nodded. "About what?" she inquired.

"My parents." She looked at him and mouthed 'o'. Hermione gave him a hug.

"How'd it go with Ronald?"

"Fine. You won't be seeing much of him anymore."

"I see. Why not?"

"I told him that as long as I'm here, if he even thinks about you he will be sorry." Hermione looked sad.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I really want to be friends with him."

"Hermione, he wants to kill you and me both."

She mouthed 'o' again. "I'm tired. Let's go back to bed. Is it alright that I sleep in your room ? I don't want Ronald to come and kill me in my sleep."

"That's fine. I feel safer with you around too," Draco answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione opened her eyes. Sunlight was flooding the room, making the green walls look even more hideous. Malfoy's arm was draped over her waist. She gently lifted his arm and got out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She stole a glance at Malfoy. He looked like a little angel sleeping. _A very sexy angel._ She smiled at herself. Her baby was going to have an exceptional looking father. He had an amazing body, with his six pack abs and muscular arms._ Quidditch really did him good._

Hermione was glad it was Sunday. Getting in the shower, she thought about the night before. Malfoy had been so nice, and let her sleep with him. She had woken up in the middle of the night, when his hand hit her in the face. He had been tossing and turning and was muttering. She watched as he started crying in his sleep, and saying, "She didn't do anything! Kill me not her!" Then he sat strait up.

They had talked in the bathroom. Then they went back and talked in bed. She didn't know how long they talked, but she felt like things were changing between them. He didn't call her 'Granger' anymore and was very helpful with everything.

Today he would be extra helpful because he was going to go with her to tell Professor McGonagall. Hermione was not looking forward to this.

She walked into Malfoy's room after getting dressed in bellbottom pants that were already getting tight, despite them being the biggest pair of pants she owned, and a baggy sweatshirt. He was still sleeping even though it was almost 10:30. She nudged him softly. "Hey there, sleepyhead wake up."

He groaned. "Five more minutes." Hermione giggled. He was acting like a seven year old.

"No, you need to get up now. We have to go talk to Professor McGonagall and I am starving. I _need_ ice cream!" She grabbed his hand and tried to drag him out of the bed, without much luck. He was a lot bigger than she was and she had never been very strong.

"Fine, fine. Don't rip off my arm." He got out of the bed. "Preggers, you will be the death of me."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Malfoy walked down to the Great Hall together. They got lots of stares on the way down, as everyone still thought Draco had killed their former headmaster.

When they got to the hall, they went their separate ways. Malfoy found an empty seat at his table (everyone hurried away from him) and Hermione found Harry.

"Hey," she said quietly as she sat down.

"Hey. So how'd it go with Ron? He looks like he got beaten up."

"I don't know, I stayed in my room." She looked up and down the table and spotted a very beat up looking Ron sitting by Lavender Brown. He had a black eye and a fat lip.

"Ah, I see." Harry was shoving food into his mouth like he had never eaten.

Hermione was hungry. She ate eggs, toast, and had a big bowl of ice cream for dessert. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Not much. Ron and I were going to work on finding the," he dropped to a whisper, "horcruxes. What are you doing today?"

"Well, he and I are going to talk to Professor McGonagall." There was no need to say the name.

"Well have fun with that, and remember, if he ever hurts you, tell me right away and I will see to it that he is history."

"What would I do without you?" Hermione smiled and gave him a hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. The Talk

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey sister! Guess what?**

**My sister: What did you do now!?**

**Me: Well… you know how it was tax free weekend in our state?**

**My sister: Yea, what's your point?**

**Me: Duh silly! Harry Potter didn't have any tax!**

**My sister: Wow! You bought Harry Potter?**

**Me: No, I sold it back to J.K. Rowling on Sunday… WITH tax!! Muahahaha!!**

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I really enjoy reading them! I'm glad so many of you like it.

I now present you with Chapter 10! (Fans go crazy)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10: The Talk**

Eating slowly, Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. He noticed Hermione and Potter hugging, and he couldn't help but feel a rush of jealousy. _What is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be feeling this towards her._

_Just admit it, Draco. You are in love with her._

_No, I'm not. I can't love her. She's muggle-born._

_See!? You just called her muggle-born not filthy mudblood! You do love her._

_No._

_Yes, you have loved her ever since you got hit by her in third year and you realized it in fourth when you saw her at the Yule Ball with Victor Krum._

Draco shook his head. He really needed to stop talking to himself. He ate the rest of his oatmeal in a rush. When he was finished, he went back to the common room. Hermione arrived ten minutes later, carrying a pickle. "Why on earth are you eating a pickle?"

"I really don't know," she said looking at the pickle. "I guess it just sounded good," and she took a bite.

He chuckled. "When are we going to Professor McGonagall?"

"Right now."

Draco took a deep breath. _Better not mess with the pregnant lady._ "Alright. Let us depart."

Hermione giggled and they walked together to the Headmistress' office. She was nervous, so Draco said, "It will be ok. What's the worst she can do?"

She nodded and they went up to her office. Draco knocked lightly on the door, and Professor McGonagall said, "Come in."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" she asked as the two took seats in the chairs across from her.

"Um, well, yes. Ok Hermione you can do this." Big sigh. "Professor McGonagall, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Um, well, you see, I-I, well…"

Hermione looked at Draco. "It's alright. She needs to know," he said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled weakly. "Professor McGonagall, I'm pregnant."

The headmistress looked at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that you are expecting?"

Hermione nodded. She was starting to cry. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Honestly!"

"Miss Granger, calm down. I am not going to say that I am not disappointed in you. You are one of my brightest students. I understand, though, that these things sometimes happen. May I ask who the father is?"

"I am." Professor McGonagall looked at Draco.

"I see," she said, "and are you taking responsibility for you actions young man?"

"Yes, ma'am I have taken care of Hermione all week."

"Very well. Thank you both for telling me. Oh, and don't forget, you have to patrol the halls tonight."

"Yes ma'am," they said at the same time.

When they left, Hermione looked relieved. "For a second there, I really thought she was going to expel me or something."

"She has no reason to," Draco said, "it's not like you tried to blow up the school."

She smiled. They spent the day in their common room, reading and joking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That is how the next few weeks went. They got along with each other very well. Hermione was getting very worried, though, because her baggiest school uniform wasn't fitting very well. "They will all know! I can't go around in this thing! I'm so fat!"

Malfoy looked at her barely bulging belly. "You aren't fat, you're pregnant. Besides, this just means that junior in there is growing good."

He patted her stomach. "Yea, thanks. You can say that because you don't have to go around hiding this-" she pointed at her stomach, "-from everyone in the castle!"

"Well it's not my fault you are the girl and I am the boy." He was grinning.

Hermione hated it when he did this. "Well… shut up! I'm hungry."

"We JUST ate lunch! Good lord woman."

"If you haven't forgotten I am eating for two!"

"Fine. Let's go get _more_ food." Malfoy grabbed her hand and led her from their dormitories down to the kitchens.

Hermione was currently wanting macaroni and cheese with black olives. She looked at Malfoy as she ate it and laughed. He looked like he was going to throw up "Be quiet! I can't help what I like!"

"Ugh. You make me sick," he joked. Malfoy got up. He had to go to Muggle Studies class. "See you later, Preggers."

"Bye Ferret!" She giggled at herself. Macaroni and cheese with black olives was indeed gross but oddly tasty. (A/N: I haven't ever tried that so don't think I'm some sort of freak!)

When she finished her strange snack, Hermione thanked the house-elves and left the kitchen. Walking alone up the stairs, she thought she heard someone moving behind her. She stopped and listened. _I must have been imagining it._ She continued on, and she heard it again. It was like feet running up the stairs as fast as they could go but stopping when she stopped.

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and looked around. It was mostly empty, since most students had class right now. She felt like she was being watched, stalked.

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her and shoved her into a broom closet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Fans are gasping) A/N: Wow! What will happen next!? Yes, yes, I know that this chapter kind of sucked, but my mind is a little tired, I had to get up at 5:00AM for my stupid job! The next chapter will be better, I promise. Review, review, review!


	11. Broom Closet

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling: Who wants Harry Potter?**

**Me: Ohh pick me! Hey over here! Pick me! (jumping up and down)**

**J.K. Rowling: No one? I guess I will have to keep him. (Sigh)**

**Me: Drat these short legs!**

A/N: I am so happy that so many people like my story! I love the reviews, so keep them coming!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10 recap…**

Walking alone up the stairs, she thought she heard someone moving behind her. She stopped and listened. _I must have been imagining it._ She continued on, and she heard it again. It was like feet running up the stairs as fast as they could go but stopping when she stopped.

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and looked around. It was mostly empty, since most students had class right now. She felt like she was being watched, stalked.

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her and shoved her into a broom closet.

**Chapter 11: Broom Closet**

"Let-me-go!" Hermione struggled against her captor.

"No one's here to help you now, precious."

"HELP! Somebody help me!" A hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Stop screaming!" the voice hissed.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Information."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? Tsk, tsk, you aren't as smart as you seem, you filthy little mudblood." he covered Hermione's mouth again.

"Where is that little bastard Malfoy?" he sneered.

"I-I don't know."

"Where is he staying?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me the truth! _Crucio!_"

Hermione fell to the ground, screaming in agony. The pain was blinding.

"I don't know where Malfoy is!" she whispered when the curse was lifted.

"LIAR!" She was hit by the curse again. It was even more unbearable than last time. Her head was exploding, her legs felt like they were falling off.

"Stop it please!" Hermione gasped, "I don't know where he is!"

"Very well. If you tell anyone I was here today, you will be killed." With that, she was thrown out of the closet. She cowered on the cold stone floor for what seemed like a very long time.

Hermione went in and out of consciousness. She could faintly hear the worried talking of students as they stumbled upon her. She felt herself being picked up by someone. Not knowing who it was, she struggled, fearing it was him. The person calmed her and she fell unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Potter burst into the classroom. He was all out of breath. "What's the matter?" the teacher exclaimed.

Potter searched the room with his green eyes, and caught Draco's steely grey ones. "Malfoy! Come here now! It's Herm-"

Not needing to hear three-fourths of the name, Draco was up and running to the door. Potter came after him. "What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"I took her to the hospital wing… I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Where was she?"

"I found her just outside a broom closet. She was barely awake."

"Fuck!" Draco yelled. The two reached the hospital wing in record time. Rushing through the doors, he and Harry almost ran over a very worried looking Madame Pomfrey. "Where's Hermione?"

"You two… out! Miss Granger needs attending to and I cannot be bothered by you!" Madame Pomfrey was running around gathering various medicines.

"But there is something you need to know!" Draco insisted. "She's pregnant!"

Madame Pomfrey stopped and turned around, putting the medicines back and gathering others. "Thank you dear boy, I think you have just saved her life." She rushed over to the bed where a very hurt looking Hermione lay.

Draco and Potter left the hospital wing. Draco sat numbly down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Harry Potter just stood in front of the doors. "Damn it!" Draco yelled.

"I know. Whoever did this is going to pay."

"You got that right. I will make sure of that."

"You really do care about her, don't you Malfoy?" Potter was staring at him with interest.

"Oh, can it Potter. She is having my baby, you know." He was staring at the marble floor.

The Boy-who-wouldn't-die watched him and chuckled to himself. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day that pure-blood Draco Malfoy would like muggle-born Hermione Granger."

"You know, all that blood stuff doesn't really matter to me anymore. I really only did it to please my father."

For sometime, there was an awkward silence, where both tried to hear what was going on inside the infirmary. Finally, after what seemed like days, Madame Pomfrey came out and said, "Miss Granger is very weak. She is extremely lucky that she did not loose the baby. She is sleeping now, but you may go in."

Draco and Potter practically knocked her over in an effort to get inside. Hermione had a large bruise on her forehead. He started panicking. "Merlin, Granger! What happened to you?" He brushed his hand over the bruise and she winced.

"Draco…" she groaned.

"Hermione? I'm here." He took her hand in his own. "Hermione, who did this to you?"

"Draco… hold me…"

"Ok," he lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't let him hurt me Draco…" she whimpered.

"Who hurt you?"

"Don't let him hurt my baby…"

"I won't. Who hurt you?" Draco had never been more angry and scared in his life.

"…I can't say… he'll kill me…" She was unconscious again.

Draco stayed with Hermione all night. He didn't know or care when Potter left, he only wanted to keep her safe. He had to hold her, keep her close, and feel her in his arms to know she was safe from harm.

He woke in the morning to a soft hand rubbing his cheek. "Hermione! You're awake."

"Yea, thanks for staying with me last night, Draco." She smiled as best as she could, but she was still very weak. Draco gave her a hug.

"Madame Pomfrey said that I will be able to leave sometime today," she said after they broke apart. "She also said that the baby wasn't hurt in any way."

"That's wonderful." He got out of the bed. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione thought. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Did you see who it was?"

"Yes."

"Who was it? What house are they in?"

"They aren't in school. I can't tell you. They said they would kill me if I said anything."

"Please, Hermione, I need to know."

Hermione looked at him. "I can't."

"Please." His eyes were a hardened steel color.

"It was--"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow! Suspenseful! How exciting! Remember to review!


	12. Old Friendships Die Hard

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is walking down the street. Suddenly I pop up out of nowhere and tackle her to the ground. "Give me Harry Potter and no one gets hurt!" "No never!" I start crying. "I want Harry Potter!"**

A/N: Sorry I left you guys hanging like that! Ha ha not! I am just so happy that so many people like my story! When I saw how many times my story was looked at, I had to stand up and do my happy dance! Lol anyway, on to Chapter 12

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11 recap…** "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Hermione thought. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Did you see who it was?"

"Yes."

"Who was it? What house are they in?"

"They aren't in school. I can't tell you. They said they would kill me if I said anything."

"Please, Hermione, I need to know."

Hermione looked at him. "I can't."

"Please." His eyes were a hardened steel color.

"It was--"

**Chapter 12: Old Friendships Die Hard**

"Who? I need to know."

Hermione started crying. "It was Snape! He did it! He came here looking for you but I lied! I told him I had no idea where you were!"

"I'll kill him!"

She looked at him. "No, you won't! I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die! Not if I kill him first." Draco's hands were clenched into fists.

Hermione struggled out of the bed, and nearly fell down. Draco's caught her just in time. "Thanks," she said shyly as he helped her sit on the bed.

"You're welcome." Draco was looking into her eyes. She met his gaze. "You have really pretty eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, I suppose not. I always thought they were ugly since they were brown."

"I don't think that one part of you is ugly," Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. He looked at her. She leaned into him, and ever so softly placed her lips on his. (A/N: fans go awww!)

It soon turned into a full blown snog session. When the two finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Hermione giggled, and Draco smiled. "Now that's what I call a good snog!"

Hermione started to laugh. "You got that right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Draco left the hospital wing an hour later, his lips were still tingling. He walked around the school not knowing where he was going. Draco went by the Slytherin common room and saw Blaise and Pansy talking. When they saw him, Pansy shrieked, "So you're in love with that filthy little mudblood now?"

"No," Draco said, "Why, are you jealous that I'm not spending every moment of every day with you?" He plastered a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders and Blaise told Pansy to leave.

"What do you want," Draco exclaimed, "here to call me a murderer?"

"Look. I really want us to be friends again. I'm really sorry for what I did. I realize that it was childish and stupid. I should have listened to you in the first place."

"I don't know if I can do that. You really hurt me Blaise, and I can't forget that."

"Seriously, dude, I don't know if I can handle Crabbe and Goyle anymore. They are so stupid, and they can't even carry on a conversation."

Draco laughed at the thought of Zambini trying to talk about something with those two that was beyond the intelligence of a three year old.

"Alright, I suppose I can forgive you. So are you and Pansy an item?"

"UGH! I hate her! She is so whiney and she constantly talks about you! She latched onto me when you left. What's the deal with Granger? I heard you spent all night in the hospital wing with her."

Draco shrugged. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, how come Lavender Brown said she saw you two snogging this morning?" He gave Draco an I-know-what-you've-been-doing look.

"Fine! We kind of have a thing going! It's really complicated and I don't want to talk about it."

Blaise Zambini put a very Pansy-ish look on his face. "Pwese Drakkey-poo?"

Draco laughed. "You do that impression very well."

Blaise laughed too. "Well what did you expect? I have to hang around with that leech all day long! Now spill!"

"I got her pregnant," Draco said examining his fingernails.

There was a mixed look of shock and disgust on Blaises face. "You? And the- the Mudblood?"

"Yes, and do not call her a mudblood." The look went to utter horror.

"You're lying. Yea, that's right. Lying." It looked like Blaise was loosing his marbles.

"Merlin, Zambini, get a grip on you. I even took it better the first time I found out."

"Well excuse me for being a little worried! It's not everyday that your best friend goes and snogs a muggle-born and says she is having his baby!"

"Well, you're going to have to get used to the new Draco Malfoy." He clapped a hand on Blaise's back.

"Yea… yea." Blaise seemed to have to reassure himself that this was indeed Draco Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was sitting in her bed when the door of the hospital wing opened. In came a boy with messy jet black hair and a redhead who was slightly red in the face. At the sight of them, Hermione squealed, "Harry! Ron!"

They hurried over to her bed. "Hey Mione, how are you feeling?" asked Harry. Ron was just standing there, probably thinking that Malfoy was going to pop up at any second and pummel him.

"I'm doing much better, thanks."

"How's the baby?" he whispered.

"Good. No problems whatsoever." Harry grinned.

"And how are you Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Fine," he mumbled. He turned to Harry and dropped his voice down so Hermione could barely hear him. "Do I really have to be here? She hates me. I just know it. And what if _he_ shows up? He said he would beat me to within an inch of my life if I got within ten feet of her."

"Well maybe," Harry returned, "if you wouldn't have called her a _whore_ you wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe you should have let her _explain_ what happened before you blew up on her!"

"Would you two stop your bickering!?" Hermione was becoming very frustrated on account of not being included in this conversation. "I don't care what happened between you and Draco, Ron, but you had better put a stop to this right now!"

Ron stared at her and turned to leave the room. "Fine! Go! I don't want you here!"

Harry didn't know where to go. He was stuck in the middle, not wanting to let Ron leave alone, but not wanting Hermione to stay by herself. "It's fine, Harry. Go calm him down. Draco should be here in a little bit anyway."

_Boys,_ she thought,_ their egos are like balloons. All it takes is one little poke and POP they're gone._

No more than five minutes later, Draco and someone else walked in laughing. She immediately recognized him as Blaise Zambini. "Hey Draco, hey Blaise," she said as they walked to her.

"Hey Hermione. Ready to get out of here?" Draco asked.

"Defiantly."

"And how is the wee one today?" asked Blaise.

She shot a look at Draco that said you told him? He shrugged. "Just fine," she answered.

After getting helped out of the bed by Draco's strong arms, Hermione started hobbling to the door. She stumbled, but was caught by four arms. Draco and Blaise helped her all the way back to the common room, where Hermione went to bed and thankfully had no dreams at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love them! I will probably have another chapter up tonight sometime, but remember to review this chapter too!


	13. Snow

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling comes and eats at the restaurant I work at. She doesn't have any money. "That will be $10.50" "Oh dear! I have forgotten my money!" "Well, you could always give me Harry Potter and I can make this bill disappear…"**

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! OMG! You guys are the greatest. I love you all! I must tell you that I almost peed my pants when I saw how many people have added me to their alert lists and such!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 12 recap…**"Hey Hermione. Ready to get out of here?" Draco asked.

"Defiantly."

"And how is the wee one today?" asked Blaise.

She shot a look at Draco that said you told him? He shrugged. "Just fine," she answered.

After getting helped out of the bed by Draco's strong arms, Hermione started hobbling to the door. She stumbled, but was caught by four arms. Draco and Blaise helped her all the way back to the common room, where Hermione went to bed and thankfully had no dreams at all.

**Chapter 13: Snow**

The days were getting steadily colder, and Hermione's belly was getting bigger too. It was getting to the point that it didn't only look like she gained a few pounds. She received stares in the hallway, (maybe because she was with Draco all the time) and people kept whispering behind her back. "Did you see her?" "She looks different doesn't she?" "Why are her cloths so tight all of a sudden?" "Is she putting on weight?" "…yes, it does kind of look that way… I mean wouldn't she be getting fatter everywhere if she wasn't?" There would be a series of giggles following these comments.

"This is really starting to get annoying," Draco said one day as they passed a group of 5th year Huffelpuffs.

"Yea, try being me. All I ever get anymore are looks like we know you're hiding something." Hermione was walking so fast that Draco almost had to jog to keep up with her. She sighed, "I'm going to have to tell the school soon."

Draco was dreading this moment too. He knew they would have to tell them sometime very soon, but there never seemed to be a good time. At least he was friends with Blaise again. Blaise always gave out good advice, and Hermione really liked him. Draco was grateful that Blaise was always courteous and polite when he was around her, and he made her laugh.

It was nearing dinnertime at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione walked to the Great Hall and were joined by Blaise. "Hey Draco, hey Preggers."

"Draco," Hermione whined, "I told you not to let anyone call me that! Somebody might hear!"

"Don't worry; everyone is already in the Hall." Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Draco glanced at the enchanted ceiling as they walked in. _Great. It's snowing. Yippee._ Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, between a Harry and suddenly distraught Ron.

Draco snickered as he sat down next to Blaise. "What's so funny, mate?"

"Weasel is terrified that I'm going to kill him if he gets too close to Hermione." Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table, where Ron was almost sitting on Seamus Finnigan. Blaise burst out laughing, causing a few stares from their fellow Slytherins.

"What? Better mind your own business or I'll have my friend here come curse you." They all quickly stared at their plates or the ceiling.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Draco said barely keeping his laughter in. When Blaise got control of himself, Draco sighed, "I don't know what to do!"

"What's the matter?"

"Neither Hermione or I can seem to find the right tome to tell the school about _it_."

"Well, you know what I always say. No better time than the present!"

Before Draco could stop him, Blaise had stood up in his seat, cast the voice loudening spell (A/N: I didn't feel like looking it up!) and started to speak. "Hey! Hey everyone! Shut up and listen to me!" The Great Hall went silent. Hermione shot a terrified look at Draco, who did the same back.

"That's better. I have a little announcement. I have the pleasure of informing you that Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy are expecting a baby!" He smiled at Draco, who punched him in the leg.

The Great Hall exploded in a series of gasps and "I knew it!". Hermione was cowering in her seat. Draco immediately got up, walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table and took Hermione out of Potter's protective clutches, and walked to the doors. With one murderous look at Blaise, who was smiling, Draco walked out and banged the doors as best he could.

"Did you tell him he could do that?" hissed Hermione.

"Honestly no! I only told him that we couldn't seem to find the right time to tell anyone, and then he did this!" Draco was more scared of looking at Hermione than he was of facing a dragon.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What are _you_ going to do about it!? What is that supposed to mean! Why are you pinning this on me!? I didn't know he was going to do that!" Draco pointed his finger at the doors of the Great Hall, in which, the students were positively buzzing with their new bit of gossip.

"You shouldn't have said that! We would have found the right time to announce it!"

At this time, Blaise, followed closely be Potter, stormed out. "Well, that was a way to tell them!" Blaise exclaimed.

Hermione rounded on him. "Blaise Zambini! What in the hell do you think you are doing! You humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"Sorry, I just thought that it would be a good time, since everyone had a good idea about it anyway." Blaise looked awfully smug.

Draco was furious. "Damn it, Zambini! How could you do this?"

"Get over it, you two. Its better they find out now, than later when she pops out the kid."

"I guess he's made a point," Hermione said slowly. "I suppose it is better they find out now. At least I don't have to go around hiding it anymore." She smiled weakly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For Hermione, the days went by very quickly. She still got a lot of weird looks from her fellow students, but they had stopped whispering behind her back and were now just coming up to her and saying things like, "You are such a slut." courtesy of the Slytherins; "Oh, can I feel it!?" or "Do you know what it is yet?" from everybody else.

Snow piled up outside the school, and weekends were filled with snowball fights and trips to Hogsmade. Hermione preferred to stay in the common room and curl up with a good book. Sometimes, though, Draco could convince her to come outside and watch him try to beat Harry and Ron (who still wasn't talking to Hermione) with the help of Blaise.

Hermione had had two more appointments with the doctor, who said everything was still going splendidly, and he said that they would probably be able to tell what the sex of the baby was in a month or two. Hermione was super excited. She couldn't wait to start buying little clothes.

Christmas was also coming very fast. Hermione had no idea what to get Draco. She was getting Harry, Ron, and Blaise a book about Quidditch, but he already had it.

Hermione started to get worried when Christmas was only three days away. She still hadn't gotten him anything. She went to Blaise in a panic. "Blaise! I need your help!"

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen to Draco?" he questioned.

"I don't know what to get him for Christmas! What does he like?"

Blaise chuckled. "Why don't you get him something that has to do with Quidditch?"

"Like what? That man has everything!"

"I don't know, get him a book. He likes those."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "You are no help at all."

Sitting on the couch later, she decided that she would just get him a new pair of Quidditch gloves. She hoped he wasn't getting her anything to fancy. That would make her feel bad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco stared at the glass case filled with jewelry. He had no idea what to get Hermione, so he decided to go with the one gut instinct he had. Girls love jewelry. There was so much to choose from! _How am I ever going to find something she'll like!_

The clerk must have seen the frustrated look on his face, because she came over and said, "Can I help you with anything young man?"

"Yea. I need some jewelry." The clerk nodded her head and took out an assortment of things: necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings. Draco was overwhelmed at the amount there was to choose from.

The clerk must have saw this too, because she laughed softly and said, "This is one that any girl would love." She handed him a piece of jewelry.

"It's nice, but this isn't some ordinary girl. I need something nicer."

"Like an engagement ring?" quizzed the clerk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I love cliff-hanger endings! Just Kidding. I just like to keep you guys on the edge of your chairs! Remember to review and as always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	14. Christmas Eve

**DISCLAIMER: We enter the scene with me sitting in the witness chair in the court room. **

**High Priced lawyer: Now Breanna, lying is a felony in this country. Do you promise to tell the truth?**

**Me: Yes.**

**High Priced lawyer: Do you own Harry Potter?**

**Me, smiling innocently: Why yes. Yes I do.**

A/N: Once again, I am suffering from a bout of writer's block. Sorry if this chapter bores you all to tears… I just hate it when I know how I want the chapter to end but can't seem to find a way to get to the end!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 13 recap…** "Yea. I need some jewelry." The clerk nodded her head and took out an assortment of things: necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings. Draco was overwhelmed at the amount there was to choose from.

The clerk must have saw this too, because she laughed softly and said, "This is one that any girl would love." She handed him a piece of jewelry.

"It's nice, but this isn't some ordinary girl. I need something nicer."

"Like an engagement ring?" quizzed the clerk.

**Chapter 14: Christmas Eve**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was almost completely empty besides the few students who choose to stay there. The halls were quiet, school rooms vacant and the Great Hall was covered in decorations. There was the usual amount of large Christmas trees from Hagrid, and huge quantities of sweets to satisfy even the greediest of people.

Hermione, not afraid to hide her pregnant lady cravings anymore, went wild, shoving her mouth full of peppermint candy-canes, chocolate bars, and everything you could imagine. She always did love candy.

Ron was still avoiding her, but she was determined not to let it ruin her holidays. She would walk up to him in the hall and start talking to him, not really caring that he tried to walk away.

"Hey Ron."

Silence.

"How are you today? Lovely weather we're having isn't it?"

Silence.

"I'm doing well too, thanks for asking, Ron."

Silence.

"I do love Christmas time don't you? It's just so full of magic." (A/N: No pun intended!)

More silence.

"I knew it! Well, have a great day Ron!"

Hermione walked away, feeling very pleased with herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco had spent the last three hours in that blasted jewelry store. When he finally made his purchase, it was almost 7:00 and his stomach was making those weird noises.

As he walked up to the castle, he glanced at the little gift bag to make sure it was still in there. He checked it at least five more times before hiding it under his coat and walking into the school. _I hope she likes it,_ he thought walking up to the dormitories. _It better be worth all that money._

Hiding the gift in his trunk, Draco went and found Blaise in the Great Hall. "Hey mate! How's it going?"

Blaise smiled and said, "Fine. Did you find a gift for Hermione yet? She has been freaking out about what to get you."

"Yea, I just got back from Hogsmade." Draco proceeded to tell him what it was.

"You what?! Wow, that's what I call serious." Draco made a hurt face. "I mean you haven't even told her you love her!"

"So? What's your point?" Draco played with his food. He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

"I have no point. When is she going to get it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to give it to her on Christmas, but that sounds like a good time."

"Well, what about Christmas Eve?"

"That sounds good too."

"Do it then!" Blaise almost yelled. He clapped Draco on the back. "That would be the perfect time."

"Yea, thanks Blaise," Draco said sarcastically.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was freaking out again. She had heard from a little birdie (a.k.a. Lavender Brown) that Draco was overheard saying things like 'obscene amount of money' and 'better like it' while walking up the path to the school.

_Oh no! All I got him was a stupid pair of Quidditch gloves! What am I going to get him now?_

_Get him a book and stop worrying!_

_He has almost every book written. Why does he have to have so much money?_

_SHUT UP! Stop your blabbering. Now, take a deep breath and buy him a book!_

"Hello? Earth to Hermione!" Harry was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha- oh sorry Harry what were you saying?" She snapped back to reality.

"I said Ron and I won't be here for Christmas."

"Why not?"

"We're going horcrux hunting." He gave Hermione a mischievous grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"Just promise you will be careful, and don't let Ron do anything stupid."

"I won't." Harry went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

Hermione glanced down the table and saw Ron, who had been staring at her with a slightly agape mouth, quickly look away. "Does Ronald do that a lot?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked his mouth full of turkey.

She pointed at Ron and said, "Does Ron always stare at me like I'm the last girl on earth?"

Ron was staring at his plate, his face turning a purplish color.

Harry snorted. "Yea, and you're just now noticing it?" They both started laughing.

After dinner, Hermione put on a thick wool coat and walked to Hogsmade. She went to the bookstore, where she spent about forty-five minutes looking at books. She found several she liked, but was sure that Draco had them all already. After another hour of looking, the bookstore owner was starting to get mad because he wanted to close up. Not wanting to be yelled at, Hermione grabbed the one she had been eyeing and bought it.

The path was covered in ice. It was a lot harder getting back to school than it was leaving it on account that most of it was uphill getting back. Slipping and sliding all over the place, Hermione stopped for a moment. She heard the crunching of snow behind her and looked back to see a half-frozen Ron Weasley.

"Ron! You scared me." Hermione was panting with fright.

"Oh sorry. I wanted to talk to you in the bookstore, but I know how you are with your books." He forced a laugh, "I waited in the Three Broomsticks for a bit until the barmaid said I either had to buy something or get out."

"I see you must have 'got out'. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I really wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you. I should have never snapped at you like that. I still love you."

"Ron I love you too, but I don't love love you anymore. I really want us to stay _friends._"

Ron hung his head. "I thought you'd say that."

Hermione stumbled over to him and gave him a hug. "It's alright. I forgive you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: This isn't where I wanted to end the chapter, but I guess it will have to do since my writer's block is getting worse. The next chapter will be better! As always, read and review please! I really love those reviews…


	15. One Perfect Evening

**DISCLAIMER: I seem to be using my sister in these a lot, so I decided to use my brother…**

**My brother: Hey Brea! Did you get a new car?**

**Me: Yea… a car… (It's really a time-machine!)**

**My brother: So where are you going to drive it first?**

**Me: Back in time to when J.K. Rowling was thinking up Harry Potter you know, to steal her idea and have the most amazing imagination EVER!**

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I can't tell you enough how much I enjoy reading them! Once again, it seems that some readers are having problems accessing parts of my story. I have no idea what's going on and believe me it is really pissing me off. I e-mailed those stupid S.O.B.s so maybe they can do something about it.

But anyway, on to the next chapter! It's the moment you've all been waiting for… you will finally find out if he pops THE QUESTION! (Fans are buzzing with excitement)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 14 recap…**"Ron! You scared me." Hermione was panting with fright.

"Oh sorry. I wanted to talk to you in the bookstore, but I know how you are with your books." He forced a laugh, "I waited in the Three Broomsticks for a bit until the barmaid said I either had to buy something or get out."

"I see you must have 'got out'. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I really wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you. I should have never snapped at you like that. I still love you."

"Ron I love you too, but I don't love love you anymore. I really want us to stay _friends._"

Ron hung his head. "I thought you'd say that."

Hermione stumbled over to him and gave him a hug. "It's alright. I forgive you."

**Chapter 15: One Perfect Evening**

Christmas Eve dawned bright and sunny. Draco hopped out of bed at about 5:30. There was just too much that had to be done that was way more important than sleep.

Taking a shower as quietly as he could, Draco got dressed in a green sweatshirt and blue jeans and went to wake up Blaise. He wanted to make this night perfect.

Draco walked the silent halls that led down to the Slytherin common room. He arrived there in about ten minutes, slightly out of breath. After telling a very tired painting the password, which he found out from Blaise, he went up to the boys dormitories. Going into the one labeled Year Seven, he found two loud snoring mounds of flesh (Crabbe and Goyle) and a Blaise who was talking in his sleep.

"Sugar! Sugar! Mummy, give me the damn sugar! I want some meat! No not my shoe! Well, alright… hey this shoe does taste good! Oh no! Not Goyle! He will taste like- eek! Ahh! No you can't make me! …sometimes it just happens…"

"What happens?" Draco asked, laughing.

"Sometimes you just poke yourself in the eye…" Draco fell over laughing. He really did miss the little shows Blaise did in his sleep.

"Wake up!" Draco yelled jumping on Blaise.

"Damn it Malfoy! I was sleeping!" Blaise looked very angry.

"Yea and talking about eating shoes and poking yourself in the eye!" he started laughing again. "Get up and make yourself useful."

"I am not getting out of this bed until 8:00. I need my beauty rest," he sniggered.

"It's going to take a lot longer than two and a half hours to make you look pretty," Draco smirked.

"Ha ha. Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Duh, dumbass, today is Christmas Eve. Remember the plan?"

Blaise had a vacant expression on his face. Slowly it came back to him. "Oh, now I remember! Why do I have to help you?"

"Because I said so! Now get your ass out of bed before I get you out myself!" Draco got out his wand.

"Fine, fine I'm up." Draco sat impatiently waiting for the next twenty minutes while Blaise took a shower and did his hair.

"Honestly, it doesn't even take me that long," Draco complained.

"Greatness takes time," Blaise replied.

"No, _greatness_ just happens. Look at the fine specimen you see before you." Draco gestured at himself.

Blaise looked at himself. "You're right. I do look good."

Draco smacked him on the head. "Hurry up we have things to do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke up with the sun warming her face. She rolled over gently, so she wouldn't squash her baby, and looked at the muggle alarm clock. 10:30! _Oh no! I told Harry and Ron I would meet them at 8:00!_ She scrambled out of the bed and took a quick shower, threw some clothes on, and ran to the Great Hall.

Sure enough, there was Ron and Harry deeply engrossed in a game of wizard's chess. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off," she said sitting by Harry.

"It's fine, we understand you need your sleep. You are having a baby after all," Ron said not looking up.

"Yea, we understand you would rather spend your day sleeping than with your friends who might die sometime soon," Harry teased.

"Check mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ugh! You always win."

"I'm starving! I want some food!" Hermione shouted.

"Calm down Preggy-poo, we have your Christmas present right here." Harry passed her a large box.

Ripping off the wrappings, Hermione hugged them both. It was the largest box of chocolate frogs she had ever seen. "Oh you guys knew exactly what I wanted!"

After eating at least ten of them, Hermione remembered she had their presents too. "Here. These are for you," she said handing them their presents.

"Gee thanks, Hermione!" Ron said as he opened his book. "_A History of Your Favorite team: the Chudley Cannons._ Wow, this is great!"

"Yea thanks Mione," Harry said, examining his copy.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied opening another chocolate frog. "What time are you guys leaving tonight? I wish I could go with you."

"We're leaving right before dinner. I wish you could come too," Harry said, putting down his book.

Hermione sighed. She was worried about Ron and Harry getting found by Death Eaters. She pushed the thought out of her head, though, as to not put a damper on their last day together for a while.

The day went by all too quickly for Hermione. Sure, they had fun, but it was a kind of forced fun. They were all thinking about what Harry and Ron had to do, and what it might cost them.

Their 'fun' day was interrupted when a petrified looking first year ran up to Hermione and gave her a note. Thanking the child, she took the note and read:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower at seven._

_D._

Hermione smiled, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco paced the floor of the Astronomy tower. He was nervous, which says a lot since Malfoys don't get nervous. He had spent a lot of time making the Astronomy tower look nice. He and Blaise had worked all morning, trying to make the place look nice.

There were floating candles that gave out the scent of lilacs, a table for two and music playing from every corner of the room. The ceiling had been enchanted to do the same thing as the Great Hall, so there were stars twinkling down on them also. _Perfect,_ he thought as he looked around one last time.

It was almost seven, which meant Hermione would be here any second. Making a full length mirror appear, Draco made sure he looked just right. He was dressed up, in black pants and jacket, with a silver dress-shirt underneath. His hair was messy, but nothing like Potter's. It was a stylish messy.

He had no sooner made the mirror disappear than Hermione opened the door. Draco looked at her and said softly, "Surprise!"

She smiled at him, and said, "You should have told me to dress up! You silly goose, I'm only in this-" she pointed at her sweatshirt and jeans.

"No problem," Draco said, and with a wave of his wand, her clothes changed into a beautiful lavender floor-length silk dress that accented her figure and their child. She gasped.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione walked around the room admiring his handy work. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Blaise helped me," Draco replied. She nodded, looking at the ceiling. "Come here and sit down," he added.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She did as she was told. Hermione couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful room. Everything looked perfect, right down to the clothes Draco was wearing.

They enjoyed a romantic dinner, but at dessert, Draco got quiet. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"Alright," she sighed and went back to eating her chocolate cake.

"Actually, there is something," he suddenly said. Hermione looked up and saw him take something out of his pocket. He slid it across the table.

Hermione was speechless. Was that a **ring** box or were her eyes deceiving her? She looked at Malfoy. He was staring at the box. "Open it," he said quietly.

She slowly took the box and took the little bow off of it. When she opened it, she gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was platinum, and there was a large round green emerald with smaller diamonds on either side.

Noticing that she opened it, Draco's mind seemed to wake up. "It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" she questioned.

"Yes, a promise ring because I promise to take care of you and our child." He was looking her in the eyes.

Hermione felt the water works starting. "Oh Draco, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She set the ring down on the table and flung herself out of the chair and into his arms, where they obviously shared a very good kiss.

"Try it on," he said when they separated.

With shaking hands, Hermione took the ring and put it on her right ring finger. It fit perfectly. "How did you know what my size was?"

"The lady at the store said that it would fit the person you care about most perfectly."

"Oh!" she kissed him again. "Oh, this makes my present look stupid."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see it." Draco said smiling.

Hermione pulled the present from her bag and handed it to him. She was worried that he wouldn't like it. When he opened it he started laughing. "I think this is the best present I have ever gotten." Chuckling, he read the cover of the book. "_The book of Moods: 1001 Ways to Calm a Pregnant Woman._"

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't know what you wanted."

"This is perfect. Thank you."

"No, thank you. This has been the most perfect night of my life." Hermione said looking at her ring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: (Fans all say AWWW!) Isn't Draco so sweet!? Sorry it wasn't an engagement ring everybody, but that would have been way too obvious. HA HA I had you going for a bit there! And we must remember to thank my lovely sister for providing the idea of Blaise's dream. (She likes to talk in her sleep! The part about poking yourself in the eye is something she actually said!) Remember to review!


	16. More than One?

**DISCLAIMER: We enter the scene with me in the middle of the football huddle.**

**Me: "Ok, boys, here's the plan. When she gets here, pretend that J.K. Rowling has the football. Run over and tackle her! Then, while you are holding her down, I'll come over and tell her to give me Harry Potter or I'll make her smell your stinky shoulder pads!"**

**The football team cackles evilly.**

A/N: EEKK!! I love you guys so much. Thank you for all the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 15 recap…** "Oh!" she kissed him again. "Oh, this makes my present look stupid."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see it." Draco said smiling.

Hermione pulled the present from her bag and handed it to him. She was worried that he wouldn't like it. When he opened it he started laughing. "I think this is the best present I have ever gotten." Chuckling, he read the cover of the book. "_The book of Moods: 1001 Ways to Calm a Pregnant Woman._"

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't know what you wanted."

"This is perfect. Thank you."

"No, thank you. This has been the most perfect night of my life." Hermione said looking at her ring.

**Chapter 16: More than One?**

A week went by and there was still no sign of Harry or Ron. Hermione was beginning to get worried when classes resumed. "I just know something happened to them," she said to Ginny one day.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they are just finding all of them," Ginny reassured her. She didn't sound too convincing. The truth was that they were both wondering what happened to them.

"I'm sure they are fine," Draco said early in January when they were getting ready to go to her doctor's appointment. "You shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that; you know what the doctor said."

"Yes, I know what the doctor said," she huffed as she tried to button the lower half of her coat, "'don't find ways to stress yourself out. It isn't good for the baby.' Argh! Drat these stupid buttons! I am going to have to get a bigger coat, and bigger clothes."

"We can do it today."

Hermione smiled at him, took his hand in her own and they walked together to the forest where their portkey awaited.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shopping with Hermione was always a big ordeal with Hermione. Not that Draco didn't enjoy shopping, (which he really does love) it was just that Hermione never wanted to get anything nice. She looked at the bargain bins while Draco looked at the more expensive things.

"Here, try this one on," he said shoving a shirt in her hands.

"Draco! This is way too expensive! I like this one," she pointed at a cheap looking sort of thing.

"I am buying your clothes, so you are going to get what I want you to have!" Draco said frustrated. Hermione starts crying. "Aw man, I didn't mean to upset you, fine you can try the other one too…"

She would perk up at this and start rummaging through the bin again.

After a grueling three hours in the maternity shop, Draco and Hermione finally emerged with some tops, jeans, and a new coat.

Draco used a spell to make the bags small enough to put in his pocket. They walked slowly to the hospital on account of Hermione's developing the need to pee every five minutes. When they stopped for the only god knows what time, Draco said, "Again? Merlin how much do you drink in a day?"

Glaring at him, Hermione said, "For your information, the only reason I have to pee is because YOUR child is squishing my bladder into the size of a walnut!"

Laughing, they continued like this until they reached the hospital.

Once Hermione was ushered into the room and changed into the gown, the nurse said, "Well today you get to see what your baby looks like!"

"Really? Oh, I've been waiting for forever! Draco isn't this exciting?" she asked, yanking on his arm.

"Yea, this is wonderful," Draco half lied.

The truth was that he was terrified of seeing this baby. It just made it too real. Sure, Hermione had been getting a bigger belly this past month, but it was only her that was changing right now. He hadn't thought about how it would change his life besides the fact that he would have a huge responsibility now. Questions came into his mind, like Where are we going to live? How will we make money? Do I have to change diapers? He shuddered at the thought.

Draco was lost in thought as the doctor came in, nearly hitting him with the door. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, and baby!" He waved at Hermione's stomach.

Hermione giggled at the doctor's actions. "How are you feeling these days Miss Granger?"

"Much better now that the morning sickness is been gone for a while. The nurse said that we would be able to see the baby today!" She was bursting with anticipation.

"So you will," the doctor smiled. After exposing Hermione's pale stomach that now resembled a volleyball, (shocking, I know, but Draco is familiar with muggle sports) he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly, a picture shot out the end of his wand. He examined it and his face lit up. "It appears that this is indeed a very good day for you two." He handed the picture to Hermione, who cried. She shoved it in Draco's face.

"Look! Look at our child!" She was bawling.

He took the picture and couldn't make anything out. "Where is it? All I see is a blob."

"Not it," the doctor said, "there is more than one child in that picture."

Draco, shocked, stared at the doctor. "M-more than one? What do you mean?"

The doctor chuckled. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, you are having-" But Draco didn't hear because he passed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know it's short, but that's where I wanted to end it, so you will just have to wait and see how many little Malfoy's there will be… Don't forget to review!


	17. The Letter From No One

**DISCLAIMER: It is Christmas day. I run down the stairs and over to the Christmas tree. Ripping open my presents, I stop and gasp.**

**Me shaking it in front of my sister's face: Oh my God! Look what Santa brought me!**

**My sister: What is it?**

**Me: It's Harry Potter! I guess all those cookies I left out last night for him really paid off!**

A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you! I am glad that I have changed the minds of some who did not like Dramione stories before they read mine…

And now Chapter 17! (Everyone is clapping and cheering)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 16 recap…** "So you will," the doctor smiled. After exposing Hermione's pale stomach that now resembled a volleyball, (shocking, I know, but Draco is familiar with muggle sports) he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly, a picture shot out the end of his wand. He examined it and his face lit up. "It appears that this is indeed a very good day for you two." He handed the picture to Hermione, who cried. She shoved it in Draco's face.

"Look! Look at our child!" She was bawling.

He took the picture and couldn't make anything out. "Where is it? All I see is a blob."

"Not it," the doctor said, "there is more than one child in that picture."

Draco, shocked, stared at the doctor. "M-more than one? What do you mean?"

The doctor chuckled. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, you are having-" But Draco didn't hear because he passed out.

**Chapter 17: The Letter from No One**

"Draco!" Hermione screeched. Draco had fallen to the ground, and there was blood coming out of his mouth. "Doctor do something!"

The doctor quickly crouched down beside him and slapped him on the cheeks a couple times. "Ow…"

"Draco, are you alright?" she asked getting off of the bed.

Draco sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I think I bit my cheek," he replied. "Ouch my head," he added rubbing it.

"Nothing a quick healing spell won't mend," the doctor said. He waved his wand a few times.

"Thanks doc."

Hermione was sitting on the floor, feeling her stomach. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco said.

"Nothing, I think I just felt the baby kick. Babies I mean."

You would have thought that Draco was running a race at the pace he shot over to her and placed his large hand on her stomach. He waited patiently for a few moments and suddenly his face went from concentration to pure delight. "I felt it! I felt it! Boy he's going to be strong!"

"You mean her. We might be having girls too you know."

"Well, whatever. Whoever it is they are going to be really strong." He held his hand on her stomach.

"I will leave you two alone. Congratulations on your happy news."

Hermione and Draco sat there for a few minutes more, feeling their children kick and punch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening, Draco lay in his bed, grinning. At first, he had been shocked to learn that he was going to be having plural children, but after he felt them moving it all suddenly seemed alright. Like he was the luckiest man alive.

There was a light knocking on the door, and Draco watched as a pajama clad Hermione walked into the room. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither. Want to join me?" She nodded and crawled into the bed. "Can I feel them again?"

"Yes, you know you don't have to ask," she smiled. He put both of his hands on her abdomen and waited.

"They seem to really like it when Daddy feels them," Hermione said, "They really start kicking when you are around." Draco felt all warm inside.

"Well Daddy really likes it when Mummy's around." He kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a while, just like they had at the doctors. Hermione started to fall asleep, but Draco stayed awake, basking in his closeness to his children and their mother.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco's eyes shot open. He heard the long even breaths of Hermione, who was sleeping next to him, but that wasn't the problem. Something loud had woken him up. THUMP. _There it was again_. THUMP. _What in the hell is that noise?_ Draco looked all around his room, but couldn't find the source. THUMP.

Pulling back the covers, he quickly got out of the bed, put on a sweatshirt and grabbed his wand. Tip-toeing across the room so he wouldn't wake Hermione or make that noise stop, Draco paused at the door. THUMP. It was right next to his ear. Turning around and whispering _lumos_, he saw no one. THUMP. It was coming from the door.

Heart racing, Draco grabbed the knob and threw open the door and yelled, "Caught you!" No one was there. _That's odd,_ he thought, and then it was like a light bulb clicked in his head. _They must be wearing an invisibility cloak!_

He tried all the human revealing spells he could think of, but still no one was there. He walked through every room, saying the spells over and over again. He was baffled that there was nothing to hold accountable for the ruckus.

Returning to his room, he saw on the door a letter. Taking it down, he read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_You cannot hide for long, we know where you are._

_Keep an eye on the ones you love._

Draco read the letter again and again. What did it mean? Did they know about Hermione? Questions flickered in and out of his head like lightning bolts in a rain storm. Instead of returning to bed, where he would get no sleep, Draco sat down on the couch and racked his brains. Who could it be? Who would want to hurt Hermione? He had a good idea of who wanted to hurt him, but why Hermione? She didn't do anything wrong. He, on the other hand, had done many things in his life wrong.

_Flash back_…………………………………………………………………………………

_Draco crouched down over his mother's lifeless body, tears blurring his vision. The Dark Lord stood there and laughed in his high, evil way._

_He turned to look at the murderer. "You BASTARD! My mother had nothing to do with this! Why did you kill her?"_

_The Dark Lord looked at him with his red snake eyes. "This was a punishment, my dear boy."_

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_Severus, restrain him!"_

_A man that Draco had once admired appeared and flicked his wand at the boy, who was instantly tied up._

"_Take him away. His sight sickens me," the Dark Lord muttered._

_Draco felt himself being lifted and floated to a tent, where he was deposited on the floor. Tears were still clouding his vision, but Draco saw that there were other bodies in there. Dead bodies. Struggling, he yelled, "Let me out!"_

_Severus Snape's body blocked all the light coming into the tent. Through the darkness, he saw the man sneering. In his monotonic voice, he said, "There is no use to your pleas for help. No one that cares will hear you. You are going to die here in this tent, and the world will not be disappointed."_

_Draco Malfoy looked at the man. "You are supposed to be my _Godfather_ for crying out loud. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_No," he said flatly, "I never had any desire to be the godfather of a worthless, insolent little prat." He turned around and left._

_Draco lost all his sense of liking for that man. Snape meant less to him from that moment on than a piece of dirt on his shoe._

_All the rest of that night, Draco worked on loosening the ropes that constricted his arms and legs. By the time the sun's first rays were coming through the narrow slit in the tent, he had succeeded in loosening the ropes on his hands to a point where they could easily be slipped off._

_Fearing that someone would come in, Draco stayed still all that day, listening to the talking going on outside._

"_My lord, there has been word that the Potter boy will be at the Weasley wedding in three days."_

"_Very good. They will surely be using all the protection that the Ministry can provide, so we must plan our attack very carefully. There will undoubtedly be large quantities of Aurors there also."_

"_What do you want us to do with the boy?"_

"_Bring him to me. I want to finish him myself." Draco could just imagine the devilish smile plastered on that man's lips._

_Slowly, the day passed and nightfall came. He slipped his hands out of the ropes and untied the ones around his legs._

_Peeking out of the tent, Draco saw a large Death Eater sleeping right beside the tent, his wand lying on the ground. Draco's wand was in the pocket of the man's jacket. "How thick are they?" he whispered as he grabbed his wand and checked to make sure the coast was clear._

_The whole camp appeared to be asleep or away. This was odd, since whenever he had been there, there was at least ten people up keeping guard... With one final look around, Draco got up and started running for the forest that was only about 500 yards away._

_Suddenly, someone shouted, "Prisoner escape!" and there were a dozen flashes of light, all in different colors shot in his direction. He fell to the ground momentarily to miss all the spells. Getting back up quickly, Draco ran towards the forest, breaking the security charms as he went._

_When he finally reached the forest, Draco ran and ran but stopped only for a second to catch his breath. He could hear the shouts of the Death Eaters and they weren't far behind._

_Remembering where he was, he knew that his aunt Andromeda Tonks and her husband lived close by. He ran in the direction he thought the house was in. He was never more grateful when he saw the pond he had seen probably one other time in his entire life. He noticed the lights coming from the house and ran towards it._

_Breaking through their protective charms, he started banging on the door. "Let me in! Please! Open up!"_

_The door swung open and there stood his aunt, wand pointed at his neck. "Identify yourself!"_

"_Please Aunt Andromeda let me in! It's me Draco Malfoy!" She gave him a suspicious look before putting her wand down and opening the door wider to let him in._

_He followed her down the hall and into a small room. She gestured for him to sit down. "What is going on?" she asked when he had sat down._

_He told her everything, from his parents being killed as a punishment to the conversation he overheard between Voldemort and a Death Eater. The only thing she said was, "You need to tell this to Minerva. I will arrange a portkey to headquarters."_

_When McGonagall found out, she said, "You will go back to school. They cannot get through all the protective charms we have placed on Hogwarts. You will be safe there."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well, there you have it. The big 1-7. I apologize for almost the whole thing being a flashback, but I really wanted you to know the reason Draco is at school and not with the Death Eaters. Don't forget to review!


	18. News She Was Dreading

**DISCLAIMER: Let me see (we are shopping for school)… I got some clothes, shoes, notebooks, folders, pencils… I still need one thing!**

**Mom: What do you need?**

**Me: Harry Potter.**

**Mom: What isle is that in?**

**J.K. Rowling: Isle Never in a Million Years!**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys make my day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 17 recap…**_Breaking through their protective charms, he started banging on the door. "Let me in! Please! Open up!"_

_The door swung open and there stood his aunt, wand pointed at his neck. "Identify yourself!"_

"_Please Aunt Andromeda let me in! It's me Draco Malfoy!" She gave him a suspicious look before putting her wand down and opening the door wider to let him in._

_He followed her down the hall and into a small room. She gestured for him to sit down. "What is going on?" she asked when he had sat down._

_He told her everything, from his parents being killed as a punishment to the conversation he overheard between Voldemort and a Death Eater. The only thing she said was, "You need to tell this to Minerva. I will arrange a portkey to headquarters."_

_When McGonagall found out, she said, "You will go back to school. They cannot get through all the protective charms we have placed on Hogwarts. You will be safe there."_

**Chapter 18: News She Was Dreading**

All of January and half of February went by with no word from Harry or Ron. Hermione was extremely worried. "Where could they be?" she asked Draco one day while they were shopping for impossibly small clothes.

"I'm sure they're fine," he said examining a tiny shirt. "How can there actually be humans that are this small? Look," he said, putting the shirt on his arm, "I can fit it on my arm."

"Well you don't expect a full grown human to pop out of me do you?" Hermione teased. But, at the rate she was going, she wouldn't be surprised if one did. She had already outgrown all the maternity clothes they had bought in the beginning of the year, and was close to being too big for the ones she had now. She looked like she was almost ready to give birth instead of being five months along.

He laughed. "No, I suppose not. But you have to admit that that would be pretty awesome." Hermione went back to thinking about Ron and Harry. What was the last thing she said to them? Come back alive. Yea, that's what it was. _Well they better come back soon or they're going to have one angry pregnant woman on their hands._

That night in the castle, Hermione kept getting the feeling like something was going to go wrong. The only problem was that she couldn't figure out what exactly was going to happen. She and Draco stayed in their common room all that night because Hermione wouldn't let Draco leave in case something did happen.

She paced the floor, glancing out the window every so often. The sky was dark and cloudy, and it looked like a blizzard could happen at anytime. _I wish they were back._

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away_………………………………………………………….

"Harry, I'm freezing my ass off here," Ron said, teeth chattering.

"Oh and you think I'm just some ball of warmth?" Harry returned tartly. He had been watching the same place for what seemed like forever. "We should be getting back to Hogwarts. It's obvious they aren't here."

Ron nodded. The two stood up and huddled under the invisibility cloak. Moving quickly, they wove around trees. The light coming from the house they had been watching cast weird shadows on the ground, making some trees look like they were walking, when they were just blowing in the wind.

Suddenly, the back door burst open, and a tall man with black as night hair came running right at them. Ron squealed, but Harry put a hand over his mouth to make him be quiet. They backed up slowly, making sure there were no twigs to step on and give away their position.

Snow was falling thickly on the ground, muffling every action of the black-haired man. When he reached the trees, the pair lost sight of him. "Where did that filth go?" Harry hissed.

"I think he went that way," Ron said pointing to his left. They walked slowly and quietly. They came upon the man, who had his back to them. Harry whipped out his wand and yelled "_Stupefy!"_ The man fell over stunned. Taking off the cloak, Harry went over and looked at the man. "Severus Snape. I thought I'd find you here," he kicked him in the face.

Snape's nose was off to one side, blood gushing out of it. "Potter, come to kill me no doubt?"

"Why yes. How did you guess?" Harry said sarcastically. He kicked Snape in the ribs a few times, not stopping until he was satisfied that a few ribs were broken. Snape was coughing up blood.

"I take it you must have heard what I did to Hermione Granger?"

"It was you!?" Harry bellowed, "I was only going to kill you for Dumbledore, but thanks for the new reason! This is for Hermione! _Crucio!_"

Snape twitched on the ground, a small pool of blood from his nose forming on the white ground. "Had enough yet?"

Snape let out a scream of pain. Harry lifted the curse. Panting, Snape lay curled in a ball at his feet.

Raising his wand again, Harry hissed, "_Avada-"_ Suddenly, the wand shot out of Harry's hand. People were running out of the house, and towards him.

"Thought you could get away with it, did you boy?" a large brown haired Death Eater said.

Harry calmly stated, "Yes." Ron who was still under the invisibility cloak, stood stalk still watching the scene before him. The Death Eaters howled with laughter.

One of them flicked their wand and Harry fell to the ground. Tears in his eyes, he watched where he knew Ron was standing frozen, while the pain pulsed through him. He would not cry out, no matter how much it hurt. He was not going to give them that pleasure.

When the pain stopped, someone asked, "What are you staring at boy?"

"Nothing," he managed to get out.

"He is obviously staring at his filthy little friend Ron Weasley." Snape was on his feet again, his nose slightly crooked.

"Well, well, well. Let's see." The large brown haired Death Eater went over to the spot Harry had been staring at. Harry made a face at Ron that said 'Run! Run now! Go get help!' Instead, the cloak was flung off of Ron, whose face was etched with shock.

"Won't the Dark Lord be happy to see you two."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was twisting and turning in the bed. She just couldn't get that feeling to go away. Draco was sleeping beside her with his mouth open.

Getting up, Hermione waddled down the hall to the stairs. She went down them slowly, holding on to her abdomen. Going to the little kitchen, she stared out the window. She was surprised to see an owl flying towards her. She opened the window quickly to let the bird in. It was gray, with red beady eyes. Untying the letter from the bird, it took off immediately.

Sitting at the table, she unrolled the parchment and read.

_Your friends will soon perish._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow, this is exciting. Harry is kind of a bad ass! lol What will happen next? Ha ha I like to do this to you guys. Just kidding… constructive criticism is welcome as always, and remember to review!


	19. Yellowed Parchment

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is handing me the papers that say I, Breanna, do in fact now own Harry Potter. I reach my hand out, but I suddenly wake up and realize it was only a dream. Damn those dreams!**

A/N: Holy crap! Counting the reviews that were on the other one of this, I have like 70 reviews! If I knew where all of you lived, I would come and hug each and every one of you! So since I don't know where you all live, pretend I am hugging you right now.

Sorry I didn't update at all this weekend… I was super busy. You know how it is when your sister is home visiting and you have to go to the straw poll… ha ha anyways I present you with chapter 19!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 18 recap…** Hermione was twisting and turning in the bed. She just couldn't get that feeling to go away. Draco was sleeping beside her with his mouth open.

Getting up, Hermione waddled down the hall to the stairs. She went down them slowly, holding on to her abdomen. Going to the little kitchen, she stared out the window. She was surprised to see an owl flying towards her. She opened the window quickly to let the bird in. It was gray, with red beady eyes. Untying the letter from the bird, it took off immediately.

Sitting at the table, she unrolled the parchment and read.

_Your friends will soon perish._

**Chapter 19: Yellowed Parchment**

Hermione threw down the letter and ran as fast as she could back up the stairs and shook Draco until he woke up. "What? What's wrong? Is the bed on fire?" he said, clearly still half-asleep.

"Wake up now! Something's happened to Ron and Harry! They're in trouble!"

"How do you know?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I got a letter!"

"What did it say?"

"It said that Harry and Ron are going to die soon, that's what!" She grabbed his hand and tried to drag him from the bed.

"Calm down, Hermione. We don't even know where they are!" He shook his hand free from her vice-like grip.

She gave him a look of loathing. "You don't care what happens to my friends! They are like my family! We need to find them." Scared tears were starting to blur her vision.

"I never said that I didn't care what happened! I only said we DO NOT know where they are. If you know where they are, please inform me."

"OH NO! I don't know where they are! Why didn't I ask them where they were going before they left?" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, crying silently.

Draco got out of the bed and came to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "It's going to be alright. We'll find them before anything happens."

Hermione nodded, not feeling the least bit reassured. Her best friends were out there somewhere possibly being killed right now! The thought made her shiver. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't ever die… at least not before me. Okay?" He looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"I'll try my hardest," he sighed.

"Thanks, Draco."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was exhausted. He had spent almost the whole night comforting Hermione, reassuring her that he would help her find Potter and Weasley no matter what. Personally, he could care less about what happened to them, but if it made Hermione happy, that's all that matters.

Hermione on the other hand was wide awake. She kept going on and on about where they might be and where she thought they said they were going before they left. Pacing in front of the fireplace, she kept saying, "Where could they be?"

"Stop worrying, you're going to stress yourself out. Like I said, we WILL find them before anything happens." Draco was sitting on the couch, trying to stay awake.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What if they're already dead? What if they sent us that note after they killed them so that I come looking for them and then they kill me too and You-Know-Who takes over the world?"

"Stop saying that kind of stuff right now. Where is that letter anyway? I want to look at it."

Hermione gave him another strange look but complied. He watched her as she waddled over to the little table and picked up a small piece of parchment that was lying on the floor. She brought it to him and set it in his lap.

Looking at it, it seemed oddly familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The paper was a yellowish color, like it was getting old, and the writing was cramped and small. He had seen this writing before. But where? Furrowing his brows, Draco stared at the writing in the hopes that it would magically spell out who ever wrote it.

Then it came to him. "Come on Hermione we need to go. Make sure you put on some warm clothes, it looks cold outside."

"Where are we going?" she asked while hastily looking for her coat.

"To find your friends."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it is extremely short. I am sorry, but I like to do these little cliff-hanger endings… Constructive criticism is welcome, and please review!


	20. Severus' House

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling and I buy some Mountain Dew. We set them on the table, and a little later I pick one up and open it. I look under the cap and start jumping up and down.**

**Me: I won! I won! I won!**

**J.K. Rowling: What did you win?**

**Me: Harry Potter!**

**J.K. Rowling, looking at my Mt. Dew: Hey! You stole my Mt. Dew!**

A/N: I love all of my reviewers! I once again had to do my happy dance… you guys are the best! Anyway, here is the moment you've all been waiting for… Chapter 20! (Fans are screaming their heads off with excitement)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 19 recap…** Looking at it, it seemed oddly familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The paper was a yellowish color, like it was getting old, and the writing was cramped and small. He had seen this writing before. But where? Furrowing his brows, Draco stared at the writing in the hopes that it would magically spell out who ever wrote it.

Then it came to him. "Come on Hermione we need to go. Make sure you put on some warm clothes, it looks cold outside."

"Where are we going?" she asked while hastily looking for her coat.

"To find your friends."

**Chapter 20: Severus' House**

The sun was shining on the newly fallen snow, which makes it hard for one to see where they are going. Such was the case for Hermione Granger, as she stepped outside the castle. Squinting her eyes, she went down the steps very carefully so she wouldn't fall due to ice. Draco was already about ten steps ahead of her, walking very quickly. "Draco! Wait for me."

The figure in the black coat stopped and turned around. Coming back, he helped her down the rest of the stairs and held her hand as they walked (practically jogging for Hermione) very quickly to the forest where a portkey awaited.

"Where are we going?" she repeated.

"To London," he answered.

"What's in London?"

"It's not what is in London, my dear; it is what is outside London. We are going to find Severus Snape."

Hermione stopped. "No way. I am NOT going with you. He tried to kill me!" She crossed her arms.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Promise," he said looking at her troubled eyes.

Hearing this, Hermione felt a little better, but not much. She did not want to face Snape again. She sighed very loudly to show Draco that she was not happy with the current situation but followed him anyway.

It was a long walk to the Forbidden Forest, and Hermione was already freezing by the time they reached the portkey. Shivering, she stood by Draco and touched a hand to the nasty looking sock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suddenly, Draco and Hermione were in London. It was just as cold if not colder there. The streets were bustling with activity, full of muggles headed to work without the slightest idea that a witch and wizard had just appeared in a deserted alleyway. Draco saw that Hermione was shivering. "I told you it was cold. Did you put on some more clothes?"

"N-no y-you were in-n a hur-hurry." Her teeth were chattering. She looked around the deserted ally. "I-I'm f-f-fine. I c-can manage. I-I can j-just use a wa-warming spell." She pointed her wand at herself and stopped shivering.

Draco and Hermione joined the crowd and walked for about a half hour. "This is taking too long," he said to himself. "Hermione is there a faster way to get where we want to go?"

She nodded; face red from a mixture of cold and walking to fast. "We can take a taxi."

"What is a tax-ee?" Draco had never heard of such a thing. Hermione explained what it was. He couldn't believe that muggles would pay money to ride in these 'cars.'

He watched with interest as Hermione stuck her hand out into the street and waved it. A yellow 'car' came and stopped. Hermione got into it, beckoning for Draco to join.

Draco, still very confused, reluctantly got into the vehicle. This was the first time he had ever been in a car. "Tell him where you want to go," she said.

"Severus Snape's house."

The driver gave him a weird look and then asked, "And where is that?"

Hermione looked at Draco like he was a few French fries short of a Happy Meal. "Tell him where it IS."

Draco told the driver and they were off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione giggled as Draco looked at all the little gadgets that come in a car. He played with the air vents for probably twenty minutes and then with the window button for five until the driver told him to knock it off or he was going to pull over and make them walk.

"This is fascinating," he whispered as they were in the outskirts of London. "Muggles are so weird!" She laughed.

They sat the rest of the ride in silence, Draco with his head pressed against the window to see the wheels.

The driver pulled over on the side of the road. There was a small forest to the right, and a lake to the left. Hermione paid the driver with her muggle money (again Draco was fascinated at the fact that they used paper instead of gold, silver, and bronze) and they were left alone on the side of the road.

"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked.

"About a mile from Snape." Draco started to walk into the forest. Hermione followed closely behind, she didn't want to get lost.

It took them a little bit to reach the clearing, and Hermione was tired. There had been a lot of fallen branches, not to mention all the snow that had fallen in previous nights. In the clearing, there was a shack-like two-story house that was defiantly not lived in much. "This is it?" she whispered.

Draco nodded and held a finger up to his lips to say "be quiet". He walked forward slowly, looking around. There were curtains on the windows, to hide what was going on inside, but there could be people outside keeping guard.

Hermione heard an earsplitting scream. It was coming from inside the house, and she was sure that it was Ron or Harry. She shot a glance at Draco, who had stopped in his tracks. He had his wand out and ready. He looked at her, motioned for her to go back in the forest and wait, and started running to the house.

She watched, horrified as he knocked the door down with a flick of his wand and enter. There were more screams and shouts, this time from the Death Eaters and she could see bursts of light from behind the curtains.

Concentrating on the house, Hermione forgot that she should be looking around outside too. Out of nowhere, a hand went over her mouth and she could feel a wand pointing at her neck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I really do need to stop doing this… but I just love the cliff-hangers! My apologies if I messed up on London (I've obviously never been there) and about using miles instead of km blah, blah, blah. Don't forget to review!


	21. Captured

**DISCLAIMER: I am Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Glenda the good witch has just given me the ruby slippers. Putting them on and hitting them together three times, I say, "I want Harry. I want Harry. I want Harry." POOF! There is Daniel Radcliffe. "NO! I wanted the rights! The rights woman! Damn it Glenda can't you do anything right?!"**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 20 recap…**Hermione heard an earsplitting scream. It was coming from inside the house, and she was sure that it was Ron or Harry. She shot a glance at Draco, who had stopped in his tracks. He had his wand out and ready. He looked at her, motioned for her to go back in the forest and wait, and started running to the house.

She watched, horrified as he knocked the door down with a flick of his wand and enter. There were more screams and shouts, this time from the Death Eaters and she could see bursts of light from behind the curtains.

Concentrating on the house, Hermione forgot that she should be looking around outside too. Out of nowhere, a hand went over her mouth and she could feel a wand pointing at her neck.

**Chapter 21: Captured**

Draco dodged spells right and left. He could see Potter and Weasley in the corner, Potter was crouched over Weasley and dodging spells himself. "Potter!" he yelled.

Potter looked through the confusion and spotted Draco. "Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?" He covered Weasley's body from an oncoming spell.

Running over, Draco asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He was just tortured… they were trying to get information about the Order."

Jumping up, Draco hit a blonde haired Death Eater with a stunning spell, causing him to knock down another one. "We have to get out of here."

Helping support Weasley, Draco and Potter got out of there as fast as they could. Once outside the house, Draco looked around for Hermione and was shocked at what he saw.

His aunt Bellatrix Lastrange was holding Hermione with her wand pointed at her neck. Hermione had a terrifying look on her face. "Aunt Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Draco. What are you doing helping the boy and that blood traitor escape?" She shook her head. "I always knew that someday you would go bad. You are just like Sirius. He was a bad apple from the start."

"Let her go! Don't make me kill you!" Draco pointed his own wand at Bellatrix's face.

The woman cackled evilly. "What's the matter Drakey, you in love with the mudblood?" she asked in a baby voice.

"You have until the count of three. One… Two… THR-" Bellatrix and Hermione had apparated.

"HERMIONE!" Draco ran to the spot where she had been, cursing under his breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione bit the hand of Bellatrix. The woman screamed, "You filthy little MUDBLOOD! How dare you?" Hermione was shot with pain. She fell to the ground, screaming and twisting like a snake.

"Stop it!" she yelled as loud as she could. The pain ceased. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"As always, Miss Granger, not a pleasure to see you," a familiar voice hissed.

"You son of a bitch!" Hermione spit, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. You are simply a playing card in this game we call war. You see, your little friends will try to come and save the day, as always, but when they get here they will be killed just like you are going to be." Snape looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Please! Don't kill me! Wait, please! I'm pregnant!"

"I see that," Snape said thoughtfully, "Hmm… what do we do?" He was tapping his finger on his chin. "I shall have to consult the Dark Lord…"

Hermione was more scared and angry than she had been in her whole life. Bellatrix was cackling mercilessly, and Snape, the man who at one time was someone she could trust, tapping that stupid finger on his slimy chin. She was angry that she didn't pay more attention to what was going on around her when she was at the house, and she was afraid for her children's lives.

Suddenly, Snape reached out and hit her across the cheek. As she fell over again, he hissed, "You filthy little mudblood whore!"

"I didn't do anything!" She rubbed her swelling cheek.

"You know where Draco Malfoy is don't you?"

Hermione's eyes widened with shock. "N-no! I have no idea where he is I swear!"

Snape stared at her. "LIES!" He struck her again. "You have been seen with that little bastard in London!" SMACK "In Diagon Alley!" SMACK "In Hogsmade!"

"I don't know where he is! Please, just let me go!"

She was struck again, and the world started to loose focus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The floor was cold. Something wet was beside her face. Lifting up her head gently, Hermione looked around. _Oh NO! I've been captured!_ Rolling onto her back, she looked around. It was dark, but she could see what looked like walls, and felt a stone floor beneath her. She could taste the bitterness of blood in her mouth, and felt it trickling down her forehead.

She was trapped. No way out. She was going to die, and so were her babies. Feeling them kick around, Hermione started to cry. She put her hands on her stomach and sobbed for a while. When she felt she could cry no more, Hermione sat up. Pain shot through her body as she did so, and she fell back down.

Looking at her left arm, she saw that it was broken. _They must have thrown me in here. Literally._ Using her right arm, Hermione attained sitting position. _I'm going to die here, and no one will ever find me!_

Meanwhile, at Severus' house……………………………………………………………...

"We've got to find her!" Draco yelled as they ran through the forest. "They could be killing her right now!"

"Where could they be?" Potter yelled back, Weasley was unconscious, floating through the air ahead of them.

"I don't know! I'm thinking!"

They had reached the road. "Where do we go now?"

Draco replied, "We have to go back to school and tell Professor McGonagall."

Apparating, Potter, Weasley, and Draco arrived in the head's common room. "Put him on the couch," he said motioning at Weasley.

They ran along the hallways. All the students were in class, which made things a lot easier on everyone. Paintings were yelling at them to slow down, and even Filch tried to stop them, but nothing could stop Draco and Potter.

Bursting into the headmistress' office, Draco said very quickly, "ProfessorHermionegotcapturedandwedon'tknowwheresheis!"

"What?" she replied.

"Hermione got captured and we don't know where she is!" he yelled.

"Oh dear. I will notify the members of the order immediately and we will search all the Death Eater camps."

Hearing this, Draco collapsed in the chair nearest him. Within five minutes, all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were notified and on their way to the school.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, they came into the office. Professor McGonagall gave them instructions on where to go and what to look for, and they were off again. "Professor, what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked.

"You will be staying here. You too Mr. Potter," she had saw the dirty look he had shot at her, "You two need to stay safe."

"I have handled worse than this! Why won't you let me help! I need Hermione! SHE IS PREGNANT! We need all the people we can get! Don't you realize that my children's lives might be in danger?!" Draco leapt up and started to pace.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down. We have everything under control. You need not worry yourself."

"I need now worry myself! I NEED NOT WORRY MYSELF!? THIS IS THE MOTHER OF MY _UNBORN_ CHILDREN WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Draco grabbed a little globe and threw it through a glass door covering a book shelf. Professor McGonagall repaired it.

"I understand you are upset, Mr. Malfoy, but there is nothing I can do! I forbid you to leave this castle! If you step one foot outside these boundaries, I will have you expelled!"

Draco went numb. They wouldn't even let him look for the one person he cared about more than anything in the world.

His emotions finally getting the better of him, Draco sat in the chair and let a few tears fall down his face.

With his head in his hands, he whispered, "But I promised…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Poor Draco… he just can't catch a break can he? And Hermione… wow she just can't get out of the clutches of Snape… Don't forget to review! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


	22. Three Weeks Later

**DISCLAIMER: Today class, we will be writing poems about disclaimers.**

**D: depressing (Why do I have to face the truth? Bursts into tears WHY?)**

**I: idiotic**

**S: So annoying!  
C: Crappy, crappy crap heads!**

**L: LOSERS! (Not you guys, the people who say you're going to get sued if you don't write this stuff)  
A: A bunch of ass-holes are making me say this  
I: I am going to make sure those high priced lawyers go down with me  
M: Man I hate those people  
E: Every time I have to write these things, it makes me cry  
R: REALLY MEAN PEOPLE MADE ME WRITE THIS… J.K. Rowling can't you share Harry with me:(**

A/N: Gracias! Mucho gusto mi reviews! Ha ha I love you guys. Cyber hugs for everyone!!! **………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Chapter 21 recap…** "I need not worry myself! I NEED NOT WORRY MYSELF!? THIS IS THE MOTHER OF MY _UNBORN_ CHILDREN WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Draco grabbed a little globe and threw it through a glass door covering a book shelf. Professor McGonagall repaired it.

"I understand you are upset, Mr. Malfoy, but there is nothing I can do! I forbid you to leave this castle! If you step one foot outside these boundaries, I will have you expelled!"

Draco went numb. They wouldn't even let him look for the one person he cared about more than anything in the world.

His emotions finally getting the better of him, Draco sat in the chair and let a few tears fall down his face.

With his head in his hands, he whispered, "But I promised…"

**Chapter 22: Three Weeks Later…**

Hermione stared at the ring on her finger. _He will be coming… he promised to take care of me._ She remembered back to the night he gave it to her. She smiled, remembering how nervous he had been and how he laughed at the present she gave him. It seemed like so long ago…

She really didn't know how long she had been in this little version of hell, she had lost track since she hadn't seen the sun in what seemed like months. She slept a lot, thought about Draco, Harry, and Ron, and thought about what she would like to name the children. _Draco and I should be doing this together._

She had about ten names in mind, but would need less than half of them. Then there was the problem of not knowing if they were boys or girls. Everyday, she felt them moving, playing with each other, growing bigger. Placing her hands on her abdomen that now looked like a two or three basketballs morphed into one, she would talk to them.

She was in the middle of one of these 'heated discussions' when the door opened. "Ah, I see. She is going to be very useful indeed."

Hermione squinted her eyes at the figure in the doorway. Tall, shiny bald head, high cruel voice, and red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. With a quick intake of breath, Hermione scrambled into a corner, clutching her stomach protectively.

"Miss Granger is it?" She nodded. "Well, well, well, we can't have your children starving to death can we?" Hermione looked at herself. She didn't even realize that she was hungry until now. Yes, they had been feeding her, but it was only scraps of bread.

Slowly, she shook her head. Voldemort smiled, well it was more like showing all his teeth, and said, "Come, you must be hungry."

Hermione hesitated, not wanting to go, but got up for the sake of maybe having a good meal. She followed him out the door and up a set of stairs. She followed him threw an open door and to a table with one chair. "Sit," he practically hissed.

"How can I be sure you aren't just poisoning me?" She stared at the table top not wanting to look at the snake-man's cruel face.

"So she is smart. Severus, go get the food. My dear," he said turning to her, "Why would I poison your food, when your children can grow up to be Death Eaters? We shall save the poison for after they are born."

Hermione made a mental note to not eat anything after she gave birth.

Snape came back with a large plate of food. Hermione ate it ravenously. She hadn't had food in ages. When she finished, Snape took her back down to the basement. "If it was up to me, you would already be dead," he spat as he closed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco sat in the common room, Blaise sitting by his side. It had been three weeks since he had seen Hermione, and it was beginning to take it's toll on him. He blamed himself for what happened, how could he have been so stupid? He should have killed Bella right then and there, but he let her get away.

Hermione was dead by now for all he knew. They wouldn't even let him leave the castle!

"Have you heard anything?" Blaise asked, breaking the tense silence.

Draco shook his head. "How can I find out anything when I'm not allowed to do anything? This is ridiculous!"

"Dude, if I was you, I would ignore what the professor said and go find Hermione! If you love her, which I'm sure you do, you will do whatever it takes to get her back!"

"You're right." Draco stood up and went to his room. If he was going to save Hermione, he would have to do it soon. Packing only his wand, Draco went back to the common room and said, "Well? Are you coming with me or not?"

Blaise thought for a moment and replied, "Obviously." He stood up and they left. Slipping through the castle doors unnoticed, they started running. Once close to the gates, Draco stopped.

Standing in front of the gates was none other than Professor McGonagall. "Going somewhere boys?"

"Look, I don't care if you expel me! I am going to find Hermione and you can't stop me. Now let me through."

Professor McGonagall smiled faintly. "Ah, young love. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you are not going anywhere. Our people are very close to finding her. Please proceed back to your dormitories. I will notify you as soon as something comes."

Draco stared at her. "I don't think so." He walked past her and through the gates. Blaise was close behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: AHH! This chapter was really hard to write, and I know that it shows… I hate it when my brain does this! Anyway, to all of you who didn't fall asleep half way through reading this, please review!


	23. Found

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is sleeping soundly in her house. I, being the sneaky person I am, have broken in. I steal Harry Potter right from under her nose! Suddenly, the alarms go of. J.K. Rowling wakes up, sees me frozen with shock, and says, "Got you! Thought you could get away with it didn't you?" I hang my head in shame. "Yes. I really thought I could… and I have!" I run out the door before the police guys get there. Muahahahahaha!**

A/N: Holy bleepity bleep bleep! I love you all! I am going crazy with all my reviews. Thanks a bunch! More cyber hugs to all of you!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 22 recap…** Blaise thought for a moment and replied, "Obviously." He stood up and they left. Slipping through the castle doors unnoticed, they started running. Once close to the gates, Draco stopped.

Standing in front of the gates was none other than Professor McGonagall. "Going somewhere boys?"

"Look, I don't care if you expel me! I am going to find Hermione and you can't stop me. Now let me through."

Professor McGonagall smiled faintly. "Ah, young love. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you are not going anywhere. Our people are very close to finding her. Please proceed back to your dormitories. I will notify you as soon as something comes."

Draco stared at her. "I don't think so." He walked past her and through the gates. Blaise was close behind him.

**Chapter 23: Found**

A/N: Another few weeks have gone by, so it is now late April. :)

Hermione opened her eyes to face the dark room again. She was alone, hungry, cold, and did I mention hungry? This is how everyday was for her. She would wake up, get a small breakfast shoved through the door, eat it, talk to the kiddies, stare at her ring, try to send subliminal messages to Draco, have lunch shoved under the door, stare at her ring, take a nap, and eat supper with Voldemort, sleep. Needless to say, it wasn't very fun being a prisoner.

The only thing she didn't understand was why Voldemort wanted to eat with her. She was a mudblood, someone who he hated, she was smart, but what would that have to do with anything? She was pregnant, so she was now considered 'damaged goods' so what could he want? She was not going to allow them to take her children, if it was the last thing she did.

The children! She hadn't thought that he was serious that night he said that he wanted her kids to grow up Death Eaters. She needed to get out of here NOW. Mind racing, Hermione began to come up with a plan.

The door opened slightly, and in walked a very disgruntled Snape. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

Hermione nodded, attempted to get up, but couldn't. Her stomach was too big.

"NOW!" he hissed. He swiftly walked to where she was and grabbed her by her broken arm (they didn't bother fixing it) and pulled her up. Hermione resisted the urge to scream.

Tears blurring her vision slightly, Hermione walked through the door and into the brightly lit staircase.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco and Blaise walked down a dirt road. They had been trying to figure out where Hermione was for the past few weeks. "Ok. We know she is in a Death Eater camp, but which one?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. I've only ever been to two."

"Yea and I've only been at the same ones as you. So you want to start looking there first?" He picked up a stone and threw it.

"Sounds good. But what if they moved it? I mean, he might be a powerful wizard, but he can't stay in the same place all the time."

"I know. That's why we are going to look in the one place that is permanent."

"You don't mean-" Draco started, not wanting to return to the place that brought him so much pain.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean." Draco could see that Blaise was feeling apprehension too.

With his insides twisting, Draco shot a last look at Zabini before twisting and disapparating with a pop.

The place they arrived at was dark. There were numerous white tents, all which belonged to Death Eaters and a large mansion like house that belonged to none other than Lord Voldemort. Blaise and Draco were hidden in the trees that surrounded the vicinity.

Draco could see the figures of the Death Eaters patrolling the area, wands ready to kill at any given moment. This was going to take some planning. Getting past some extremely powerful wizards was never easy. "We're going to need some help," Draco whispered as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange shooting a squirrel with the killing curse.

"We can't exactly go back to school and ask Professor McGonagall to help us," Blaise returned.

"Let's find some of the Order. They will help us. I suppose the Pothead and Weasel will want to come too."

Blaise sighed. "Let's go get them."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Returning an hour later with Potter and Weasley, Draco and Blaise were crouched in the same spot they had been in earlier. "Alright. The Order members will be here in a little bit. In the mean time, we need to come up with a plan."

"We need to get Hermione back!" Weasley said.

"And kill Voldemort!" Potter added.

"Shut it the both of you!" Draco spat. "How are we going to get in there?"

"Someone can go under the invisibility cloak and distract all of the Death Eaters while the rest go in," Potter suggested. He reached into his bag and pulled out the silky looking blanket.

"I'll do it," Blaise said, "I can run really fast."

"Then it's settled. Now all we have to do is wait until the others get here."

No more than five minutes later, a few people appeared and were informed of the plan. "Right then, when I say go, Blaise go distract all of them and then we all have to run to the house. Tonks, Lupin, go help Blaise. Moody, you come with us."

Taking a deep breath, Draco whispered, "NOW!"

Blaise shot off, yelling and throwing things, Lupin and Tonks not far behind. Draco, Moody, Potter, and Weasley ran to the house.

Opening the door slowly, Draco peered inside. It was just as he remembered it. Pictures lined the walls, presumably ones of Voldemort's ancestors, the marble floor amplified their quiet footsteps. Draco heard a scream. Hermione!

Starting to run, Draco rushed to the first door he came too and threw it open.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Do not fear my loyal readers! There shall be another chapter up tonight! If you review, I will send you a hug!


	24. Those Three Little Words

**DISCLAIMER: I am walking down the street. I look down and see a piece of paper. I pick it up, and it is Harry Potter! I scream, "I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM! I have finally got Harry Potter!" I hold it up in the air, showing it off. J.K. Rowling comes out of a store, runs over to me and grabs it out of my hand! "Hey! That's mine!" She cackles and says, "It's mine now!" She runs away.**

A/N: Hugs to all of you who have reviewed! Thank you all so much.

And now… Chapter 24! (Fans whispering excitedly, saying, "Oh! This is gonna be good!")

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 23 recap…**Taking a deep breath, Draco whispered, "NOW!"

Blaise shot off, yelling and throwing things, Lupin and Tonks not far behind. Draco, Moody, Potter, and Weasley ran to the house.

Opening the door slowly, Draco peered inside. It was just as he remembered it. Pictures lined the walls, presumably ones of Voldemort's ancestors; the marble floor amplified their quiet footsteps. Draco heard a scream. Hermione!

Starting to run, Draco rushed to the first door he came too and threw it open.

**Chapter 24:** **Those Three Little Words**

The sight that greeted Draco's eyes was most unpleasant. Hermione was lying on the ground; her shirt ripped apart, her stomach cut deeply. A pool of blood surrounded her.

She was lost in a world of pain, her eyes squeezed together tightly.

"Hermione!" Draco said getting to her. "Hermione, don't worry, you are safe now. I'm going to stop the bleeding now." Hermione continued to scream, but not so loudly now. Tears streaked her dirt covered face.

Muttering an incantation, Draco made her almost stop bleeding. She was still losing a lot of blood, but it was a fraction of what it had been.

"How sweet. The traitor comes to save the mudblood." Snape had walked in through the open door.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Weasley, "I will kill you!"

"You think you can hurt me? I'd like to see you try," Snape smirked. He started to duel wordlessly with him. Weasley was at a disadvantage, he hadn't mastered the art of wordless magic.

All of a sudden, spells were being shot from every direction. Draco leapt up, wanting to protect Hermione, but was hit in the chest with a stunning spell. "Draco, why do you have to disgrace our family so?" Bellatrix was standing over him, her face looking crazier than ever.

"I'm not the disgrace, you are, Bellatrix. You have brought nothing but shame to our family ever since you were born."

"Why you little!" She pointed her wand at Draco, and he knew that the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't say them.

"What's the matter? You aren't_ scared_ are you?" Draco said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Her face turned angry and she pointed it at his head. A high cruel voice said, "Very good Bella, where is the boy?"

She jerked her head to the side where Potter was fighting with what looked like the man who had been guarding the tent he was held prisoner in. Voldemort did one of those showing all your teeth smiles and glided over to Potter, who had doubled over in pain, clutching his scar.

Taking advantage of this rare moment when Bella had her eyes fixed on Voldemort, Draco scrambled to his feet and pointed his own wand at his aunt's face. She turned to face him, and started laughing. "You want to fight me? Please! Go fight a four year old; they would be better suited for you, you coward!"

Anger, built up over the last year, spilled out of him. "I am not a coward!" he yelled, "I had enough guts to do what I knew was right! I had enough guts to go against the Dark Lord! To tell all I knew about this to the Order! To go against what my father spent my whole life pounding into my head!"

Bella was still laughing evilly, but it had taken on a forced tone. She stated back, "I always knew there wasn't something right about you. YOU BLOOD-TRAITOR!"

Draco stared at her for a moment. Then out of the blue, someone screamed, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Bellatrix got a funny look on her face then fell over, dead at Draco's feet. Startled, he looked around to see where the source was. Blaise was standing there, wand glued to the area where Bellatrix would have been standing.

"Blaise! Thanks, mate, you saved my life." Draco whacked him on the back. Looking around, he saw the members of the Order fighting with the Death Eaters, Weasley locked in battle with Snape, and Potter and Voldemort going at it. Hearing a moan from about five feet back, Draco remembered the reason he came here.

Hermione was only partly conscious, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Draco sat down by her side and gently placed her head in his lap. "Hermione?" he whispered.

She groaned. Hermione looked like she was inches from death, and her face getting whiter by the second.

"Hermione?" he said a little louder, "Hermione are you alright?"

"Draco…" she said weakly, "Draco it hurts so badly."

"Shh, I know. I'm going to make everything better. I promise." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of Essence of Dittany, and put it on the cut. It healed itself, but Hermione was still in pain. Tears were falling from her eyes, creating little river like paths down her grimy cheeks.

"They took them," she sobbed, "they took my babies."

Fear and anger surged through Draco, causing him to shake. "Did you see where they went?"

"Through that door," she pointed a slender finger at a door opposite them.

Draco nodded and stood up, placing Hermione gently on the floor. Then, he yelled, "Oi! Weasley! Come with me!" Weasley broke himself free from Snape and ran with Draco shouting curses at Snape as they went. Bursting through the door, they descended a long stair case.

It lead to another door, which Draco promptly burst open. Inside were three cribs, each containing a small, screaming baby. There was a man cowering in the corner. "Petrificus Totalus!" Weasley had pointed his wand at the man who went instantly rigid.

Walking quietly over to the cribs, Draco saw his children for the first time. He looked at each of them, all of which had his steely grey eyes, and made sure they all had ten fingers and ten toes. "Weasley. Stay here and DO NOT let anyone in until I come back."

Weasley nodded, staring at the miniature human beings, an unreadable look on his face.

Draco ran back up the stairs, where chaos was in action. Spells were being shot, bouncing off the walls, people falling dead left and right (mainly Death Eaters), and apparently, people were apparating in from the Order.

Draco spotted Hermione, in the exact position he had left her in earlier. There was another pool of blood forming around her.

Jumping over bodies, Draco sprinted to her. She was looking whiter than a sheet now, her eyes were open now, but looked clouded over.

He sat down beside her and put her head in his lap again. "Hermione?"

Silence.

"Hermione?" he shouted.

She looked around for a second, and then saw Draco. "Draco?"

"I'm here. Everything is going to be fine. I am going to get you fixed up." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I-I'm so cold… Draco, I don't think I'm going to make it." She took a shaky breath and he saw that she was crying again.

"No, no you are not going to die. I won't let you. I can make you better." Draco got out his wand again and started saying all the healing spells he knew over and over again.

"Draco, it won't work…" Suddenly, her body was shaking, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the pain stop.

"Hermione?" Tears were falling from his eyes now too. "Hermione, stop this. You're scaring me."

The shaking stopped as suddenly as it started. "I'm going to miss you Draco," she said quietly.

"No, you can't leave me right now! How am I supposed to raise three kids all by myself?! I need you."

She smiled. "You will make a wonderful father…"

"Damn it Hermione! Stop talking like this."

"I'll miss you, Draco." She rubbed her hand on his cheek like she had done so many times before, and pressed her lips lightly on his. Both were oblivious to what was going on around them, all that mattered was them, and the kiss they shared.

"Hermione please, please don't do this to me. You can't leave me. What am I supposed to do? Just try ok? Please."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her breathing becoming more and more shallow.

"NO! Hermione don't go. Please. I love you. I love you. Did you hear me? I love you and that means that you have to try! I can't live without you."

Tears, glistening in her chocolate eyes, she whispered, "I love you too. Don't forget me Draco…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: (Fans are sobbing hysterically) This was such a sad chapter… it was just so… I am at a loss for words. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	25. A Miracle

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling: Alright… it is time to face the facts… say it Breanna.**

**Me: No! I can't.**

**Her: SAY IT! **

**Me, starting to cry: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how many clever little schemes pop into my head. Are you happy now?**

**Her: Yes, immensely.**

A/N: More hugs to all of you! Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter was hard to write, as my brain left itself at a cliffhanger also. (Don't ask me how it happens, it just does.)

And before you all read this, I would like to say that my updates will probably be getting few and far between, due to the fact that school starts on Wednesday. It is really depressing, I know. But don't worry, I will update every time I get the chance! Here is Chapter 25!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 24 recap…** "I'll miss you, Draco." She rubbed her hand on his cheek like she had done so many times before, and pressed her lips lightly on his. Both were oblivious to what was going on around them, all that mattered was them, and the kiss they shared.

"Hermione please, please don't do this to me. You can't leave me. What am I supposed to do? Just try ok? Please."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her breathing becoming more and more shallow.

"NO! Hermione don't go. Please. I love you. I love you. Did you hear me? I love you and that means that you have to try! I can't live without you."

Tears, glistening in her chocolate eyes, she whispered, "I love you too. Don't forget me Draco…"

**Chapter 25: A Miracle**

All she could feel was pain. Every single move she made; every breath in and out. The pain surged through her, moving from her head to her abdomen to her arms and legs.

She went in and out of consciousness, not knowing that the next time she closed her eyes might be her last. She stared at the man above her, taking in his appearance. He had tears falling freely down his cheeks; his gray eyes shut tightly, lips moving silently, obviously praying for a miracle.

She had given up the hope of a miracle sometime ago, when she had realized that the Death Eater that had greeted her instead of Voldemort was there to take her children and leave her for dead. She had been lead into the usual room, expecting to see a table filled with delicious food, but had been greeted by a very scary looking man with no front teeth.

The man above her, the father of her children who she would never see grow up, never see at all actually, the man who she recently found out loved her, opened his eyes and looked down at her. Gray eyes locking with brown, they stared at each other. "I love you Hermione," he said.

"I love you too, Draco. Remember to tell the children that I love them more than they will ever know…"

"No. You are going to tell them yourself. I promised to take care of you and that is exactly what is going to happen. I didn't give you that ring for no reason."

Hermione smiled weakly. "There is nothing you can do that will stop this."

Draco looked shocked. "What? You aren't even going to try? After all you and I have been though you are just going to desert me?"

She looked at him, pain and devastation etched on his face. She nodded, overcome with another wave of pain. With a quick intake of breath, her body tensed, waiting for the pain to stop. "Sorry, Draco," she panted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In all his life, Draco Arsenio Malfoy had never felt this way. It was as if someone had come and mixed all his emotions together. He felt angry that Hermione would give up so easily, sad because he knew what she said was probably true, nervous for him and how he was going to handle raising three children all alone, and he felt relieved that his children were doing semi-alright, due to the fact that they were about a month premature.

All these emotions presented themselves one by one, causing him to shake uncontrollably for a few minutes, and then have tears running down his cheeks. How could she do this to him? She knew that he knew nothing about children, even if he did read all the books she bought on pregnancy and babies. Reading it was most defiantly not living it. Why did everything in his life have to be so difficult?

He watched, horror struck, as Hermione's body tensed and her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing extremely labored.

Draco had no idea what to do. She was the one that knew how to do all the healing charms and painkiller charms, not him. He looked around the room, trying to find someone who could help. Potter was still fighting Voldemort, the latter who was not doing so well anymore. Weasley was down in that room, watching the children, Order members was fighting successfully with the Death Eaters, and Blaise Zabini was taking care of the wounded.

"BLAISE! Get your ass over here now!" Draco yelled at him.

Blaise, spotting Draco huddled over Hermione, ran over to them as fast as he could. "What the hell happened here? Why isn't she pregnant anymore?"

"I'll explain later! Now make her stop hurting!" Blaise started to wave his wand over Hermione, making little swirling motions. Draco watched as he saw her body relax, her eyes staying closed.

"That should help. It will only last for an hour or so. She really needs to get to Madame Pomfrey. She can do a way better job than me." Blaise was inspecting her wounds.

UGH! Of course! Madame Pomfrey! How could Draco be so stupid?! He mentally punched himself in the head a few times and nodded. Picking up a very frail Hermione, Draco dashed down the stairs to where Weasley was.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the sound of three screaming bundles of joy. "Weasley! You need to help me! Zabini, you too! Each of you take a baby and apparate to the Head's common room. Blaise, you take two of them I have to get Hermione."

The boys nodded, and picked up the screaming babies and disappeared with a pop. Draco followed after them. With the familiar feeling of being stuffed through a tube that was 100 times smaller than him, Draco found himself in the bright and warm common room. Weasley and Zabini were already out the door and running to the Hospital Wing.

Draco followed suit, and was in the Hospital Wing moments later, a very distraught Madame Pomfrey rushing to him immediately. "What in Merlin's name is happening?"

"We found her like this! I don't know what they did to her! You need to fix it. She's lost a lot of blood." Draco was almost yelling. "I've got to go get Professor McGonagall!"

Bolting from the room, Draco ran up the familiar path to the Headmistresses' office. He banged on the door for a few moments, and then almost hit her on the head when she opened the door, and very irritably asked, "Mister Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

"Hermione- babies- Death Eaters - fighting - people dying - Dark Lord - Potter!" Draco couldn't manage a full sentence. There was just too much to say. "HOSPITAL WING!" he added.

McGonagall looked at Draco like he had just said he loved her. Then, snapping to her senses, the woman started going down the hallway at an alarmingly fast pace for someone who was old enough to be his grandmother.

Draco followed after her, explaining the whole thing as they went. She was shocked, to say the least, and remained deep in thought until they arrived at their destination.

They walked in, and Draco saw Blaise sitting by himself on a bed with a blank expression. Draco walked over and sat down by him. "Madame Pomfrey says that there is a small chance that she will not make it. We got her here just in time."

Draco nodded, keeping his emotions to himself. "And the kids?"

"They will be fine too. They were taken to St. Mungo's about five minutes ago so that they can be checked out."

Draco nodded again and remained silent, listening intently for any sound coming from the bed that was behind a screen where Madame Pomfrey was fixing Hermione.

"Where is Mister Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she walked over to them.

Blaise answered, "He said something about going back and killing somebody for hurting Hermione. Potter is there as well."

Professor McGonagall looked alarmed. She immediately left the room.

Just as the door to the hospital was closing, Draco heard someone calling his name. He was at the bed of Hermione Granger faster than someone could apparate there.

She was deathly pale, her eyes with a slightly glazed look to them, and her hair covered in dried blood and dirt. "How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Like I got run over by the Hogwarts Express," she mumbled. She looked like it too, but Draco would never tell.

"Well, at least you are feeling good enough to joke," Draco laughed. She smiled weakly, running her hands through his hair.

"I thought I would never see you again, Draco."

"I was worried about that too. Luckily Blaise saved the day."

Hermione looked in the direction Blaise was, and said, "Thank you Blaise for saving my life."

Blaise blushed, a thing that Draco had never seen him do before, and said, "It was nothing."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I can't believe you guys thought I was killing Hermione! Ha ha I understand… I kind of did make it look that way didn't I? But anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	26. And Baby Makes Five

**DISCLAIMER: Since my name starts with a B, I really don't think that I can associate myself with anything Harry Potter because the author's name starts with a J. But I have come up with some great ways to morph a B into a J…**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys, I love you all! A special thank you goes out to F.Valconbridge-C.Shadow for recommending my story to your readers. To return the favor, I want to recommend 'Sing for the moment' to you all! It is really good, so read and review!

Anyway, once again, I must apologize for not updating sooner… school is such a horrible thing! My classes are all really hard and homework and cheerleading is taking up all of my free time. But I don't want to bore you all with my silly problems. On to chapter 26!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 25 recap…** "How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Like I got run over by the Hogwarts Express," she mumbled. She looked like it too, but Draco would never tell.

"Well, at least you are feeling good enough to joke," Draco laughed. She smiled weakly, running her hands through his hair.

"I thought I would never see you again, Draco."

"I was worried about that too. Luckily Blaise saved the day."

Hermione looked in the direction Blaise was, and said, "Thank you Blaise for saving my life."

Blaise blushed, a thing that Draco had never seen him do before, and said, "It was nothing."

**Chapter 26: And Baby Makes Five**

Hermione and Draco talked for a few minutes more until a pair of midi-wizards showed up. They were taking Hermione to St. Mungo's to make sure everything was alright. Draco watched as the medi-wizards placed her carefully on a stretcher that would magically transport her there, so she wouldn't have the risk of splinching. (Apparating really is a peculiar thing; you can't do it when there is anything different about you…)

Anyway, Hermione was transported to the hospital, where she got a room in the maternity ward. Draco had never seen so many babies in all his existence. They were EVERYWHERE! There was even a room just devoted to babies! He could not figure out why someone would want to work with babies alone. That was, until he saw his own.

Sure, he had seen them when they were at that hell-hole Voldemort called his home, but it was only briefly and to see if they had all the necessary appendages. This time it was different.

He walked to the room where Hermione was staying and was taken aback at the sight before him. Hermione was holding one of them, asleep in her arms, and she was singing softly to it. Leaning against the door way, Draco listened and drank in the intimate scene unfolding before him. She was singing a tune he had never heard before, something with cows and horses and a farmer.

She sang and sang to that baby. It made Draco's heart do things he had never known a heart could do. (I'm talking about his emotional heart, lol) He felt pulled towards them; he needed to be near them.

Not being able to stand being apart from his little family, Draco walked quietly over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

He gazed at his children. The results of the biggest screw up in his life were lying in miniscule cribs and in Hermione's arms. He realized that that screw up was the best thing that ever happened to him. Draco never realized that he could feel so strongly for something. His heart bubbled over with happiness and love for them.

Hermione looked over at him. Draco felt his heart melt once again as he looked into her chocolate eyes. "We need to name them," she said softly.

"Oh. Right. Yea, names. I guess I really didn't think about it. It just never seemed real until now, you know?" Draco was watching the sleeping bundle in her arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione watched Draco closely. He looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Draco was watching the baby in her arms, love and affection swimming in his eyes. He suddenly looked up and sighed, "I don't even know whether they are boys or girls."

"Well," she said looking at the one in her arms, "this is a girl, and the one on the left is a boy and the right another girl."

Draco grinned.

"You can hold them, you know. They won't break."

Draco's eyes widened with shock. "But they are all so little…" He was now looking anxiously at the little boy. "Are you sure?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. Come on, it isn't that hard."

Draco took a deep breath and went over to the crib. She watched as he looked hesitantly at the infant and then slowly, as if he was handling the most expensive and easily breakable piece of glass in the world, picked it up. "Mind his head," she reminded him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was reduced to tears. Draco Malfoy held the small baby in his arms, feeling it's heat radiate through his own body. He felt complete; like his whole life had been leading up to this point, when he would see and hold his own flesh and blood.

He gazed blurrily at the child and managed to sit down on the bed. "I think we should name him Nicholas."

He could hear her talking, "Nicholas Malfoy. Nick. Yes, that sounds lovely. What about the girls?"

Draco, still tearing, looked at the girl in the crib. "What do you think of Audrey?"

Hermione was crying too. "That sounds lovely."

Then, turning his attention to the one in Hermione's arms, asked, "And what about her? What should we name her?"

"I like the name Jade," she exclaimed, watching the sleeping baby.

"Nicholas, Audrey, and Jade," Draco said, trying the names on his tongue. They sounded perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Extremely short I know! I'm sorry everybody, writers block just smacked me in the head… I think it may have something to so with the lack of sleep, because we didn't get back from the stupid football game until almost midnight last night and I had to get up early this morning.

If you have any suggestions, let me know!


	27. In the End

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I own Harry Potter. Don't you?! lol I got you guys!**

A/N: AH! You guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I am just so busy with school and my AP English class sucks big time!

A big thanks goes out to all my reviewers… and thank you for sticking with the story this whole time! You are the best. Hugs for all of you!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 26 recap…** He was reduced to tears. Draco Malfoy held the small baby in his arms, feeling it's heat radiate through his own body. He felt complete; like his whole life had been leading up to this point, when he would see and hold his own flesh and blood.

He gazed blurrily at the child and managed to sit down on the bed. "I think we should name him Nicholas."

He could hear her talking, "Nicholas Malfoy. Nick. Yes, that sounds lovely. What about the girls?"

Draco, still tearing, looked at the girl in the crib. "What do you think of Audrey?"

Hermione was crying too. "That sounds lovely."

Then, turning his attention to the one in Hermione's arms, asked, "And what about her? What should we name her?"

"I like the name Jade," she exclaimed, watching the sleeping baby.

"Nicholas, Audrey, and Jade," Draco said, trying the names on his tongue. They sounded perfect.

**Chapter 27: In the End**

(Later that evening…)

Draco watched Hermione sleep. He never wanted to let her out of his sight ever again. Not after what she had been through. Draco couldn't imagine the fear and pain she must have been through while in captivity.

He looked over at the kids. Audrey and Jade were sound asleep finally after about two hours of crying. Nick, however, was awake. He could see in the darkness that his tiny arms were flailing all over. Smiling to himself, Draco got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked quietly over to Nick.

"Hey there buddy. You can't sleep either?" he said as he gently stroked the patch of platinum blonde hair on the baby's head.

He smiled and picked Nick up. Sitting in a rocking chair, Draco had a little conversation with his son.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, with Harry and Ron…

"HARRY!" Ron screamed running into the house.

"RON! HELP ME!" Ron ran over to his friend and started to fight off Death Eaters. Harry was fighting Voldemort and about twenty Death Eaters at the same time. Spells and curses were being shot everywhere.

Harry narrowly missed the killing curse. Ron engaged himself in a battle with a giant black haired one. They fought and fought for what seemed like an eternity, both Gryffindor boys missing curses and hurting the Death Eaters. Then, suddenly, Snape appeared again. Ron stared at his former Potions master for a moment before charging at him with the intent of killing that son of a bitch.

Snape laughed at him. "Come back to try and kill me have you?" he snarled, flicking his wand and shooting Ron backwards. "You will fail."

"You are going to pay for what you did you BASTARD!" Ron ran at him again. He heard a noise from the direction of Harry. Someone was screaming… Not paying attention though, Ron pointed his wand at Snape and cried, "_Sectumsempra_!" (A/N: I have no idea how to spell it!)

Snape's face went pale and twisted with pain. Looking at his clothes, Ron saw that it looked like an invisible knife cut him. Snape sank to the ground, a pool of blood forming quickly around him. Ron stood over him. "It looks as if you were wrong, Severus. You see, I am going to kill you tonight. Slowly and painfully." He pointed his wand at Snape's greasy forehead. "_Cru-"_

He was cut short, for Snape had whispered the killing curse. Ron sank to the ground, the life quickly being sucked out of him. His life was flashing before his eyes… playing Quidditch with his brothers… meeting Harry for the first time… puking slugs… kissing Hermione…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry watched the scene from a distance. He watched, horrified, as his redheaded friend fell to the ground and lay motionless. Angry tears were in his eyes. Ron had been his best friend… Harry exploded with anger. He fought off countless Death Eaters in a matter of a few minutes. He had finished what he came here to do. Voldemort was dead. And now Ron was dead. It was his fault.

He ran over to Ron. His blue eyes were staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Harry looked at Snape, who was also lying covered in blood, dead.

Not thinking anymore, Harry numbly apparated to the school, taking Ron with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione opened her eyes. Something was wrong. She looked around the dark room and saw that Draco was chatting with one of the babies. The other two were sleeping soundly in their cribs. "… and Daddy loves Mommy very much, and he doesn't know what he would do without her."

"Draco," Hermione said, "something is wrong."

"What is it?" he asked not looking away from the baby.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that something has happened. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know. Aren't they at the castle?"

"You need to go check. They won't let me leave here until tomorrow." Hermione looked at her hands, hoping that everything was alright.

"Fine, I'll be back in a little bit." Draco got up and placed the baby in Hermione's arms and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione called after him.

Draco returned ten minutes later with a grim expression on his face. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Ron is dead," he replied, not being able to look her in the eyes.

She started to sob. "NO! This is entirely my fault. He wouldn't be dead if I would have only stopped him!"

"Hermione," Draco said softly, running his hands through her unruly hair, "there was nothing you could have done to stop him. You know how stubborn he was. If it is anyone's fault it was mine."

"How is it your fault?"

Draco looked down. "I shouldn't have let you come with me that day you got captured. I knew that they were probably looking for you and that you were in a delicate position being pregnant and all."

"Draco, if you have not noticed, I am just as stubborn as Ron. You wouldn't have been able to stop me from coming even if you tried."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. You have been through so much."

"I know. It does seem like I've had a pretty rough year, but I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for you. Loving you has made me stronger." Hermione looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You are my rock, Hermione. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone."

"I love you too, Draco."

**The End.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow. That was a good story! If you guys want an epilogue, let me know because I am willing to write one. Review and tell me what you thought about the story! You know, changes, what was your favorite part, etc.

Thank you to all those who added this story to their alerts, favorites, and to those who reviewed. You guys really are the best.

-- Harry Potter you're my hero


	28. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: He's mine in my dreams.**

A/N: Due to popular demand, I present the final chapter in this story. I love you all!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Epilogue…….. **_Two years later_

She sat in silence, loving the sound of it. There was only the faintest noise; that of a leaky tap. Being a mother of three young children was not the most fun job in the world, not that she was complaining though.

The truth was that Hermione loved every minute of it. All the chaos; the screeching, food being thrown everywhere, toy brooms flying all over the house breaking priceless glass objects. She never thought that she would find so much happiness with the chaos, being the neat and organized girl she was.

Nick, Audrey, and Jade were the light of her life, along with her husband of one year, Draco Malfoy. All of which were thankfully asleep at the moment. Today was a big day. Harry and Ginny were finally getting married and Draco was Harry's best man and the kids were the flower girls and ring bearer.

This wedding (as much as Draco contradicts it saying theirs was bigger) was going to be the biggest thing since sliced bread. Harry Potter was of course one, if not the most famous wizard of all time, and Ginny was pretty popular herself. Hermione had helped them plan the whole shebang, right down to the shade of lipstick Ginny was wearing. And, upon seeing the guest list, she had almost fainted. In writing as tiny as you can imagine were rows and rows of witches and wizards that were to attend the wedding; it added up to about 75 pages.

But enough about the guest list. Hermione had bigger fish to fry, because at that precise moment, silence ceased to exist at Malfoy Manor. The pitter patter of feet could be heard echoing on the cool white marble floors, and voices coming along with.

She got up out of the chair she had been sitting in and walked to the hallway. She opened the door and was greeted by three platinum blonde two year olds hugging her legs. "Mommy! Unkie Harry and Auntie Ginny are getting married today!" Audrey screamed, "And we get to be in it! Pretty dresses!"

"Yes dear," Hermione replied picking the small child up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, why don't you three go and wake up Daddy? He should get up too."

They all squealed, "Yea! Daddy!" Hermione laughed as she put Audrey down and watched them sneak down the long hallway to the master bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He listened as the door opened quietly and his kids sneaked in, giggling excitedly. He heard them come nearer and nearer and waited until they were almost ready to jump on him when he jumped up and yelled "BOO!"

The three screamed and ran away, laughing, as Draco jumped out of the bed and chased them around the extravagant room. He saw Hermione standing in the doorway laughing at his silliness. Stopping in his tracks, Draco locked eyes with her and they watched each other until Hermione finally walked into the room and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Good morning to you," he replied smiling. He leaned down and stated, "And good morning to you, baby." He rubbed her rounded belly. The baby kicked the place his hand was, making him smile all the more.

……………………………………………………………

The morning passed quickly as the Malfoy's prepared for the wedding. Hermione struggled to do Jade and Audrey's hair, which was exactly like hers, only less frizzy and more curly, while getting them dressed. She hoped that everything was good with Draco and Nick.

And it was. She caught sight of them in the bathroom, both with shaving cream on their faces, laughing, having a good time. When she went by again in frantic search of her dress, she saw that they both had gel in their hands and were styling their hair the exact same way. Hermione smiled to herself.

By noon, all five of them were ready. Hermione was in a pale green dress that showed off her stomach and Audrey and Jade were both in matching white dresses with pale green flowers decorated on the bottom. Draco and Nick looked exactly alike, only one being about four feet shorter than the other.

…………………………………………………………………….

When the family arrived at their destination, both Draco and Hermione were greeted by a scared to death bride and groom.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," Hermione breathed looking at her best friend.

"I am a wreck!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "I haven't been able to stop crying all day long! My hair is a mess and there is a spot on my dress!"

"You're hair looks beautiful, your make-up won't run, and I looked at your dress earlier and I didn't see anything wrong with it." Hermione hugged Ginny. "Just take a deep breath and remember to breathe. Everything will be perfect, I promise."

"I hope you're right, I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens. I hope Harry is as nervous as me."

Hermione smiled and replied, "Don't worry, he is."

"I can't do this." Mr. Harry I-killed-Voldemort Potter was pacing the floor and ringing his hands. "I'd rather face a dragon."

"Yes you can, and you will." Draco said sitting in a plush leather chair watching his friend walk back and forth. He could practically see a hole being worn in the floor.

"It wasn't like this with you when you got married, you were all calm and collected," Harry said, stopping and looking at Draco.

"That is because I am a Malfoy and Malfoys do not show emotion. You should have seen the inside of my head that day. I was a mess, even if I didn't show it." Harry snorted and began pacing again.

"I'm going to die out there."

…………………………………………………………..

Hermione fixed Ginny's veil one more time. Ginny was still a wreck, only in better shape. Music was playing, guests had arrived, and the ceremony was to begin shortly. Situating herself in front of the doors, right behind the kids, Hermione waited for the doors to open.

When they did, she smiled as Nick, Audrey and Jade went happily up the aisle, throwing flower petals as they went. Now it was Hermione's turn. Everyone had turned to watch the procession and stared at her as she walked, reminding her very well of her wedding day. She saw Draco watching her and smiled at him. He smiled back and mouthed, "I love you."

………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Well there you have it! I'm sorry I kind of cut you off there, but it is 2:00AM right now and my brain is shutting down. Thanks for all the reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them! And thanks again if you added this to your alerts, favorites, or if you just read it!

-- Harry Potter you're my hero


End file.
